Katie and Cherry's Equestrian Vacation
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Katie and Cherry are in for the adventure of a lifetime when Cherry invites Katie to visit Equestria with her when other friends are busy. However, Katie strikes a bond with the most unlikely of folks when she becomes the new alicorn in town. Will the magic of friendship stay strong between Cherry and Katie?
1. Equestrian Vacation

**A/N: Based on an RP with AnnaleaseTurner, we only own our OC's, everypony else belongs to Lauren Faust and more. Remember to read & review! **

* * *

Cherry was lying around with nothing to do so far, she had gotten a letter and she messaged Katie to come over and check it out with her. She had already read it, but decided to go over it with her because it might be super amazing.

Katie made her way to Cherry's and knocked on the door. As Cherry wanted to see her, she decided it would be best if she came right away. "Nee-bear, let me in~" she called through the mail slot in the door.

"Whooo is it?" Cherry asked jokingly as she stood by the door now.

"Yo Mama." Katie quipped, grinning cheekily. She pushed her glasses up as they slid down her nose a little.

"What!?" Cherry was surprised by that response. "Katie Kat..." she lowly growled, but unlocked the door and opened it to let Katie come inside.

Katie giggled softly and hugged her friend. "Sorry... Blame the videos on the subject." she tells her best friend and sister.

Cherry rolled her eyes with a smirk and shut the door behind her once she was inside.

"So what did you want me to come over for?" She asked, smiling.

Cherry took out the envelope, it was already opened, but she showed the letter. "Want me to read it?" she then smirked playfully.

"Yes, please." Katie says, glancing at the letter. She was curious now.

Cherry adjusted her glasses. " ** _'Dear, Cherry, how have you been? We really miss seeing your face around and I understand you are a busy girl in your part of the world, but I was really hoping to see you really soon! You can bring your friends along if you would like, but seeing you is always a delight. The others are always asking about you and it would mean oh-so much to me if you would come visit soon, there are a lot of amazing surprises that you have missed. Get back to me as soon as you can. Your friend in a whole new world away from you. -Twilight Sparkle'_**."

Katie blinked. "Twilight Sparkle?" She asks curious, then smiled. "Ooh, can I come with you to meet her?" She then asks.

Cherry smiled. "Precisely why I invited you over, my other friends who usually go with me are all too busy, and you look like you could use a little 'Equestrian vacation'."

Katie smiled. "So when will we go?" She asked, tilting her head.

"As soon as possible," Cherry smiled fondly. "I think you'll like Fluttershy."

Katie smiled. She wasn't sure who that was, but her name sounded cute. "I can't wait." she said.

Cherry took out a medallion. "Whenever you're ready, we'll go."

Katie checked the time then nodded. "Okay, well, I'm ready whenever you are." she tells Cherry.

"As long as you're sure..." Cherry said, she then took Katie's hands as she put her medallion on. "Get ready to taste some adventure!"

Katie nodded and chuckled softly. Cherry hummed softly as she bowed her head and closed her eyes. She was reciting a small song, but hummed it since she did not think she sang very well. Her medallion was now glowing between the two of them and was casting over them. Katie kept quiet so Cherry could concentrate. She closed her eyes as the glow was a bit bright. The glowing got brighter and brighter and soon, they weren't even in Cherry's living room/kitchen anymore.

* * *

There was a magical land of multicolored ponies who either were simple earth ponies, but some even appeared to have horns or wings. There was a hot air balloon coming from the sky with two new ponies arriving, one who looked very familiar to some of them.

Katie looked around in awe. "Wow..." She says quietly. She then lifted up her hand to itch her nose and blinked as she noticed it wasn't a hand at all, it was a hoof. "Oh..." She says in slight surprise.

"You okay, Kat?" Cherry's voice asked.

Katie looked at Cherry, blinking. "We're ponies..." She says quietly. She then took a see calming breath, then nodded.

"Of course we're ponies," Cherry giggled. "This is Equestria... Welcome to Ponyville."

Katie blinked and kept quiet until they landed. She then got out and turned her head seeing wings, and the fact she was very much now a pony. "Um... Why do I have wings?" She asks softly.

* * *

The basket dropped to a safe ground and they came out together.

"Oh, did you get to be a pegasus?" Cherry asked with an excited smile.

Katie then turned her head to face Cherry again. "I guess..." She says quietly.

Cherry smiled, then gasped once she saw something extra. "Oh, my gosh, Katie, you're not a pegasus..."

Katie looked confused. "Then... What am I?" She asked quietly.

"You have a horn and wings..." Cherry noticed. "Katie... You're... An alicorn..."

"A what now?" Katie asks, tilting her head. She didn't know what one of those was.

"Oh, sorry, let me explain..." Cherry should had known that Katie would not know what that was. "An alicorn has the wings of a pegasus and the horn of a unicorn," she explained. "They're usually from royal bloodlines like Celestia or Luna."

Katie blinked slowly and took another calming breath. She needed a distraction before she would get overwhelmed. "Sh-Shall we go find Twilight?" She asked.

"Oh! Right!" Cherry hopped back on topic. "Umm... Let's go then..." she then walked along, now curious. "Hmm... If I were Twilight, where would I be right now?"

"CHERRY!" a high-pitched voice squeaked, tackling her into a hug.

Katie could see a pink earth pony with wild darker pink mane and crystal blue eyes now on top of her 'sister'.

"I didn't know YOU were coming!" the pony grinned.

"Hi, Pinkie..." Cherry struggled.

Katie had jumped back in surprise of the pink pony zipping past. "Um... Hi..." She managed to get out from her surprise.

The pink pony looked over. "Oooohhh..." she then hopped over excitedly. "Hi there, new friend! You look like you could use a little Pinkie Pie Party in your diet! Yes?"

Cherry got up and straightened herself out. "Katie, this is Pinkie Pie, Pinkie, this is my friend, Katie."

Katie gave a smile. "Hiya." she says, looking down at the slightly smaller pony. This pony, while a bit exuberant, seemed nice enough.

Cherry backed up a little.

"Hiiii!" Pinkie Pie smiled to Katie. "When'd you come to Ponyville?"

"I came with Cherry." Katie smiled. She then pulled Pinkie into a hug, hoping to stop the bouncing, it was making her a little dizzy. Plus this pony seemed to like hugs.

Pinkie giggled in the hug, stopping her bouncing.

Cherry was relieved. "Guess I know where you were..."

"You guys should come to SugarCube Corner!" Pinkie invited, then looked to Katie. "I live there with the Cakes! They're not my family, my family lives back on the rock farm, but they treat me like one of their own! The twins even look up to me!"

"Maybe a bit later... We're looking for Twilight, you see." Katie tells her, but smiled.

"Of course!" Pinkie giggled. "Come on, I'll show you!" she then hopped ahead of them.

"Uh, pay attention to me..." Cherry suggested to Katie since she noticed how dizzy Katie seemed from Pinkie's bouncing.

Katie blinked slightly to clear her head a little and nodded. She followed behind Pinkie and Cherry. Pinkie still hopped in her step, seeming to squeak in every bounce she took. Katie shook her head and chuckled softly. She looked around at the wonderful world as they walked. It was so pretty there.


	2. Welcome to Ponyville

There were many friendly ponies, a few of them gave friendly smiles, glances, and even waved their hooves. Cherry waved back as she walked with Katie. There was humming heard in a cloud up above.

Pinkie then stopped and put her hoof to her mouth. "Rainbow Dash, we're gonna find Twilight, wanna come with us!?"

"Huh?" a blue pegasus with red violet eyes and a rainbow mane looked over the cloud. "Oh, hey, Pinkie!" she then noticed someone with the pink earth pony. "CHERRY!" she then zipped down and tackled Cherry.

"Is this a new trend or something?" Cherry mumbled slightly.

"So good to see you and-" Rainbow Dash laughed, then noticed Katie and realized she was not recognizable. "Who the hay is this!?"

Katie helped Cherry get up. "Hi, my name's Katie... I'm a friend of Cherry's." she smiled.

Cherry stretched out again. "I swear, the next pony who does that-"

"Hey, Katie," the blue pegasus smirked. "The name's Dash... Rainbow Dash... As in-" she then zipped around in the sky to show how fast she was and came right back to Katie's side with her wings sprouted behind her back. "Wonderbolt Material!"

Katie smiled, amused a bit. This Rainbow Dash seemed a bit braggish, but she wasn't going to judge her, after all, who didn't like to do that now and then?

"Alicorn, huh?" Rainbow Dash noticed. "Well, I hope you aren't too fancy schmancy to hang out with somepony like me... Then again, you are friends with Cherry..."

Cherry gave a glance. Was that a compliment or an insult?

"I like Cherry, she's a great friend," Katie smiled. "And maybe if we get to know each other better, we'll be friends too." she says. She may not have said it, but the same applied to Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie grinned hugely to that. Cherry zipped behind Katie from Pinkie's smile.

"Well, you're okay in my book so far." Rainbow Dash approved of Katie.

Katie smiled.

Pinkie hopped as always as they continued to find Twilight.

"So, uh, where's those other guys?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They were too busy, plus Katie looked like she could use a little Equestrian vacation." Cherry chuckled.

Katie was looking around still as they walked, taking in the scenery.

"I've never seen her before..." Rainbow Dash commented.

"She's new..." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

They passed through Sweet Apple Acres as an orange earth pony with a cowboy hat was standing next to a red stallion were looking up to see a yellow filly with a bow in her mane with a pilot cap and a hang-glider with a white unicorn filly and an orange pegasus filly that were on top of the barn. Katie looked over at them. She deadpanned as she saw the hang-glider. The one in the cowboy hat was keeping an eye on the younger ones, making sure they wouldn't get hurt.

"Pipsqueak, I know yer tryin' to find out yer talents, but trust me, flyin' is not on the list!" an elderly green mare with graying mane tied in a high bun told the fillies.

"Eeyup!" the red stallion agreed.

"But this is it, Ah know it is!" the yellow filly insisted.

Katie stopped, watching the scene. She hoped nothing bad would happen to the filly. The pony in the Cowboy hat glanced over, feeling someone looking.

"Ready, fillies?" the yellow earth pony filly asked her pegasus and unicorn friends as she held onto the hang-glider with her hooves.

"Ready!" the unicorn filly nodded. "If this doesn't get us our cutie marks, nothing will!"

"Oh, mercy me..." the elderly green mare groaned, putting her hoof to her face.

"Ah, this can't end well..." Rainbow Dash got ready to fly, knowing that the fillies would get hurt.

Katie, who didn't know how to use her wings, was just watching tense and ready to spring into action if needed. The pony looked back at the fillies, deciding that her friends and the new mare could wait, she needed to make sure her family were alright.

"Let's do it to it!" the pegasus filly cheered.

The earth pony filly moved closer with the hang-glider. "Here Ah come!" she then moved the hang-glider to fly in the wind, but it was coming crashing down with the filly with it.

" **APPLE BLOOM!** " the others cried.

Katie ran forwards, instinctively using her wings and flew, grabbing the fully before the glider crashed. She landed with the filly, a bit rougher than it should've been, but making sure there were no injuries on either. The others looked in surprise and shock.

"Wow..." the unicorn and pegasus fillies were shocked in a good way and smiled to Katie.

Cherry came closer. "Yikes!"

The earth filly shook a little, squeezing her eyes shut, but she opened one and saw she didn't crash with the hang-glider and was alive and well. "Phew!"

"Are you okay?" Katie asked the filly quietly.

The cowgirl pony came galloping over. "Apple Bloom, are ya okay?" She asks worriedly, helping the filly up first and checking her over for any injuries.

"That... Was..." the filly said weakly at first before jumping up. "AMAZING!"

Katie blinked.

"Y'could've been hurt!" Applejack scolded.

"Is she okay then?" the elderly mare leaned in.

The red stallion took a look too. "Yup."

"Ah'm sorry, Applejack..." the yellow filly looked up at the older orange pony. "We were just tryin' to get our cutie marks again... Looked so easy with some of them other pony folk who did it themselves."

Applejack was silent, a tiny bit too annoyed right then to even shout anymore. She admired that her sister wanted to get her cutie mark but that hand glider thing was a bit far.

Katie stood up after first self-assessing that she had no injuries from the rough landing other than a slight ache. "I'm sure there are safer ways, little one." she says softly, nervously reacting in trying to calm the situation.

"Hmm... Maybe..." the earth filly dropped down safely, not hurt.

The unicorn and pegasus fillies came over.

"Uh, sorry about that, Applejack..." the pegasus filly said to her friend's older sister.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Applejack sighed.

Katie looked at them softly, glad there was no argument.

"Yes, Applejack." the three fillies replied.

"That was cool and all though..." Rainbow Dash smirked, then frowned once Applejack glared to her for that, so she changed her words a little. "But... Don't do it again, there are other ways to get cutie marks."

"Your sisters are right." Cherry said to them.

"Cherry!" the fillies cheered and hugged her, not tackling her.

Cherry smiled to them softly.

Applejack thanked Katie, then came over smiling at Cherry. "Howdy, Cherry." she said.

Katie smiled and shook herself off a little before going back over to the group.

"Hey, Applejack..." Cherry smiled back. "I see you've met Katie."

"Yup." the red stallion replied.

"Ooh, one of yer little friends, hmm?" the elderly green mare smiled.

Applejack nodded. Katie smiled, almost nervously.

"We're on our way to see Twilight." Cherry got to the point.

"Well, y'all have fun now..." the green mare went into the house. "I got some tidying up to do... C'mon, Big Mac!"

The red stallion then followed after her.

"Ah'm Apple Bloom..." the earth filly introduced herself.

"My name is Sweetie Belle." the unicorn filly added.

"And I'm Scootaloo!" the pegasus filly finished.

"Nice to meet you all." Katie smiled at the fillies. They were quite cute.

"And Ah'm Applejack..." Applejack smiled.

"We're gonna see Twilight," Pinkie came randomly behind Applejack, then got in front of her. "You wanna come?"

"Sure." Applejack says, looking at Pinkie.

"We'll have a little welcome to Ponyville thing for Katie." Rainbow Dash offered.

Cherry came to a closer distance with Katie, finding this slightly claustrophobic. "Sorry you had to meet everypony at once like this."

"It's okay... At least I didn't have a full group of ponies at one time." Katie said quietly.

"Yeah..." Cherry chuckled. "Well, you know, like they say, friendship is magic."

"Stay outta trouble, okay?" Rainbow Dash told the fillies once it was decided.

The fillies nodded and they went off to their clubhouse to plan their next crusade in getting their cutie marks.

Soon the group were on their way again. "So, who is Katie anyhow?" Applejack asked Cherry quietly, not trying to be sneaky, just wondering.

Katie was walking a little ahead with Pinkie and Rainbow.

"Oh, a very good friend of mine..." Cherry smiled softly. "She's like the sister I've wanted growing up. We do lots of special things together and we've had many amazing adventures before. She's so calm, sweet, and a great friend, anypony should be lucky to know her."

Applejack smiled. "She sounds nice... She ain't gonna try t'make me speak all fancy, is she?" She asked, just to make sure.

"No, Katie wouldn't do that, at least, not that I've seen." Cherry gave a reassuring smirk.

Applejack nodded. Katie listened to Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, but still looked around at the scenery too.

* * *

"Whoo-hoo, we made it!" Pinkie cheered, going first and held the door open for the others.

Rainbow Dash gave a thankful smirk and walked in after with Cherry and Applejack. Pinkie smiled, then looked to Katie with an encouraging smile. Katie looked a bit nervous but went in, giving a tiny smile to Pinkie. Applejack smiled. One of the ponies was a purple maned white unicorn with big eyes framed by very long lashes. Pinkie smiled, she couldn't help but notice something different about Katie which made her body jitter slightly, but once it stopped, she went inside with the others. There was also a yellow pegasus with pink mane that looked as pink as strawberry milk. Katie looked at the three ponies she hadn't met yet and only just managed to stop herself from pawing at the ground nervously. After all, this was a whole new experience for her.

"Cherry!" The white unicorn gasped, carefully running over, being careful not to mess up her mane or tail.

"If only I was this popular on Facebook..." Cherry said to herself quietly, then gave a small smirk to the white unicorn. "Hello, Rarity."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash smiled that Katie got to meet their little group or as Cherry would call them the 'mane six'. Katie stood a bit behind them, watching as the one called Rarity came forward. Rarity gave Cherry a hug, but calmly unlike the first two ponies.

Cherry smiled, she then noticed Katie, looked back to Rarity. "This is my friend, Katie... Rarity, this is Katie, Katie, Rarity."

Rarity held out a hoof. "Hello." she smiles to Katie.

"H-Hi." Katie says quietly, shaking her hoof in return.

The yellow pegasus shook only slightly, but gave a small smile.

Cherry walked over. "You wanna come say hello?"

"Oh... If that's okay with her..." the yellow pegasus smiled.

"I'll give you a minute..." Cherry backed up, knowing how timid the pegasus could be.

Rarity smiled. She could tell Katie was a little shy, but she couldn't blame her. Katie glanced at the yellow Pegasus, but didn't draw attention to her. The yellow pegasus looked alarmed for a moment, but pulled a friendly smile.

"That's Fluttershy," Cherry told Katie. "I think you two would get along just nicely."

Katie smiled softly. The shy pegasus blinked slowly to Katie, but had a small smile that didn't show her teeth.

"Um... Where's Twilight?" Cherry asked.

"She should be here in a minute." Rarity said.

Katie shuffled her hooves a little, kind of nervous and feeling a bit shy.

"Um... Would you like to sit with us...?" Fluttershy asked softly to Katie.

"If that's okay..." Katie said quietly.

"Um... It's okay with me..." Fluttershy smiled to Katie.

* * *

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash came to a table to join their friends. Rarity smiled. Cherry looked around for Twilight and sighed. Whenever she would come over and bring her other friends, Twilight always seemed to be more interested in hanging out with Atticus than her or the others, so she thought maybe since Atticus was not here that Twilight would not want to come. However...

"Sorry about that, girls," a violet alicorn appeared with a friendly and her best social smile. "Somepony needed to talk with me."

Katie smiled and sat next to Fluttershy. She looked at the purple alicorn. _'This must be Twilight.'_ she thinks silently.


	3. New Alicorn in Town

Rarity smiled.

"That's okay, Twilight." Applejack smiled.

"Hi, Twilight." Cherry smiled.

Twilight looked over to Cherry and had an excited smile. "You came! Where are the others?"

"They were too busy..." Cherry shuffled her hoof. "I did bring a friend from home though..."

Katie glanced down nervously, but the raised both her head and a hoof. "H-Hi... I'm Katie." she says quietly.

Cherry backed up against the others so Twilight and Katie could meet.

"Hello, Katie..." Twilight came over, then noticed something. "Wow... You're an alicorn? Um... Where do you hail from, Katie?"

"I-I'm Cherry's friend, but I live in my hometown, Leek." Katie says, kind of nervous, but offered a small smile.

"Leek?" Twilight asked, then looked to Cherry.

Cherry was talking with the others and catching up, she just gave a modest shrug.

"Well... Uhh... Welcome to Ponyville then." Twilight smiled back to Katie.

Katie smiled a little more. "Thank you." she tells Twilight.

Twilight smiled. "I know what it's like to be a stranger here... Before I came here, I used to wonder what friendship could be."

Katie blinked a little. She didn't really know much about this world, but not knowing about friendship was a bit sad.

"So, you know Cherry, huh?" Twilight smiled to Katie. "She's a mysterious one, but I think she's a good friend."

Cherry looked bashful to that.

"Please... Come sit with us..." Twilight invited Katie.

Katie smiled softly. "She's a great friend." she says, then thanked everyone and sat down with them.

"We should have a party to welcome you into Ponyville, Katie." Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Y-You don't have t-to do that for me." Katie blushed, after a moment of initial surprised silence.

"I could make everyone dresses." Rarity smiled.

Applejack chuckled. "Ah don't want a fancy-shmancy one." she lightly teased, but was also serious.

"Come on, it'll be awesome." Rainbow Dash insisted.

Cherry smiled, this was working out a lot better than she thought it was. Katie looked around at everyone, taking in their expressions. Rarity was teasing Applejack back, saying she would make her one the fanciest, while smiling. She loved to make clothes. Applejack was playfully arguing back, but also seemed excited that there would be a party.

The others were glad, especially Twilight, that Rarity and Applejack were only playfully arguing instead of the time they did for real and it resulted in a very aggravating and depressing evening for the three of them. Fluttershy didn't say as much as the others, but she shared eye contact with Katie. Katie blushed and then finally seeing Pinkie's expression gave a nod with a small nervous chuckle. Maybe if she stuck with Fluttershy it wouldn't be so bad as she seemed to be more reserved like Katie herself. Twin foals were crawling around, a unicorn and pegasus.

"Whoa!" Pinkie spotted them and picked them up in her hooves. "You two aren't supposed to wander around when customers are about." she smiled to them, acting like a surrogate big sister.

Katie gasped quietly, oh, gosh cute little foals. Her eyes widened. Applejack and Rarity glanced over at the gasp.

Pinkie carried the foals in her hooves. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Pound and Pumpkin got loose again!"

"So cute~" Katie whispered. She loved babies of any kind.

"We'll be right there, Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake called back.

Pinkie smiled, she then caught Katie's gaze and walked over to her. "Would you like to hold one of them?"

"Really?" Katie asked quietly. She held out her hooves to hold one.

Pinkie smiled, then gently held out the unicorn foal. "This is Pumpkin."

Katie carefully held the foal. "Hi~" she cooed quietly, nuzzling the foal.

Pumpkin quietly cooed to Katie and touched her face. Katie smiled softly and cooed back. Rarity smiled.

Applejack chuckled. "That's sweet." she whispered.

Pumpkin smiled up to Katie. Pinkie smiled at the scene until one of the Cake parents would come take the foals back to their crib in the back. Katie was slightly sad when the foals were taken, but not in a bad way. She sighed softly but smiled.

"Come, Pinkie, you can help me put the twins back to bed," Mrs. Cake told the pink earth pony, she then gave a friendly smile to Katie. "Welcome to the SugarCube Corner and Ponyville." she then went in the back with Pinkie.

"Uh, sorry about that, Katie..." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

Katie smiled softly. "It's okay..." She says, also softly.

Rarity was sizing Katie up and planning a color for her dress.

Mr. Cake came over to 'everypony'. "Can I help you all?"

The others placed their orders.

"I'll have one of those muffins I can sniff from the kitchen!" Cherry beamed.

"Um, surprise me." Katie smiled nervously, not able to decide right then.

Rarity ordered her usual, as did Applejack. Mr. Cake nodded and went to the back to prepare what they would want and a special surprise for Katie.

"Um... You guys think Katie will be okay?" Fluttershy asked softly. "I-I mean... What will she say if she meets Discord?"

"Oh, I'm not sure." Rarity says quietly.

"Ah'm sure she'll be fine... We'll look after her." Applejack says quietly.

"What could possibly-" Twilight was about to ask.

Cherry covered her mouth. "Never say that, you're only asking for trouble if you say that."

Rarity looked at Cherry. Katie looked curiously at everyone.

"It's true..." Cherry said sheepishly and innocently.

Katie shook her head a bit confused. Rarity chuckled. Cherry then let go of Twilight.

"Umm... Right..." Twilight glanced to Cherry, but kept her smile.

"Cherry never changes, does she?" Rainbow Dash chuckled herself.

Katie smiled fondly.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay, Katie." Twilight told their new friend.

"Thank you." Katie replied to Twilight.

Twilight smiled back.

* * *

Mrs. Cake came back with their orders and wished them a happy day and visit. Katie found herself surprised when the fruit on her surprise dish actually tasted nice. This horse body she had for now must've liked fruit now she had changed into it. Rarity and Applejack didn't talk to each other while they ate, as their manners kind of got onto each others nerves when eating. They didn't want to fall out. Pinkie giggled as she enjoyed being with her friends. Rainbow Dash didn't say much, she was too hungry.

"Um, I'm a little worried of your friend meeting... Someone..." Fluttershy whispered to Cherry. "You know..."

Cherry thought for a minute, then realized who she meant. "Oh, I nearly forgot about him... Umm... I'm sure it'll be okay, Fluttershy."

Katie looked around slightly as she ate. Her eating wasn't as neat as normal but she wasn't fully used to her horse body fully yet. Luckily though her eating wasn't too messy. She noticed the marks on a few horses and blinked. Were those 'Cutie Marks'? She decided after everyone had finished eating she would ask.

"Does anypony know if a gala is coming up?" Cherry asked, if there was, then she would invite Katie as her plus one, knowing it would be an amazing and wonderful opportunity.

Rarity gasped, getting an idea. "Maybe we could ask Princess Celestia if we could do a gala instead of a normal party to welcome Katie." she suggests, thinking it would be nice and plus that way she could make every one of her friends dresses.

Katie blinked, her eyes widening.

"Great..." Rainbow Dash gave a nervous and forced smile, she liked that idea, but she knew that Rarity would probably make them all brand new dresses.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Twilight agreed.

"It'll be the best night ever!" Pinkie cheered, nearly shaking the nearest pony next to her in excitement.

Rarity smiled happily. Katie blushed and shuffled closer to Fluttershy. Applejack looked both wary, mostly about the dress, and slightly annoyed at the near shaking she had from Pinkie. Fluttershy gave a small smile to Katie.

"Nothing too fancy now." Cherry warned the white unicorn with a small smirk.

"No promises." Rarity giggled.

Katie gave a little smile back. She looked around a little. "Can we go outside for a minute, I need a moment." she asked the soft-pink haired Pegasus.

Cherry hid an eye roll, but smiled to that.

"Um... Sure..." Fluttershy smiled, then looked to the other Mane members of her social circle. "Excuse us for a moment?"

"You okay?" Twilight asked them.

Rarity looked over at them.

"I-I just need a minute." Katie said softly, almost shyly as she was a little nervous at the looks too.

"Okay... Be careful..." Cherry said. "Though, you shouldn't need to worry too much."

Fluttershy got out first and smiled to Katie. Katie followed Fluttershy, conscious of not making a fool of herself while the others looked.

* * *

"You're not hurt, are you, Katie?" Fluttershy asked, a little concerned that she wanted to be talked with alone.

"No, I'm not hurt... I just needed to get out of there a minute, a-and you seem like the one who w-would understand more." Katie said softly.

Fluttershy seemed flattered by that. "Well, you can talk to me about anything.." she said in a gentle and maternal like tone of voice. "Now, please tell me... What seems to be the problem?"

Katie gave a tiny giggle as she sounded like a doctor. She then took a calming breath. "I-I don't n-need a gala... I-It's too much." she whispered quietly. She wasn't worth a gala at least.

"Oh, but Katie, the Grand Galloping Gala is a wonderful affair..." Fluttershy insisted. "There's a lot of wonderful creatures in the yard, you could meet very important ponies..." she then thought of the first time she, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity went to their first gala together. "But sometimes, it's not so glamorous, especially when you spend it without your best friends..."

Katie blinked gently, she then looked at Fluttershy's cutie mark. "Oh, butterflies." she said softly.

"Huh?" Fluttershy looked around, then followed Katie's gaze and her teal eyes then landed on her flank. "Oh, yes..." she smiled before looking back. "I'm such an animal lover... I never knew that would end up being my special talent, I remember it well..."

Katie smiled gently. "It's a good talent, I like animals too." she says.

Fluttershy smiled. "You should come visit someday, I have a lot of nice pets who deserve the best."

Katie smiled softly. "That sounds nice." she tells her.

Fluttershy smiled, then looked curious. "So, why don't you want to go to the gala?"

"Oh I don't m-mind going to one... I-I just couldn't a-accept one d-done for me." Katie says quietly.

"Oh, I kind of know how you feel..." Fluttershy cooed. "You'd probably never think this, seeing me now, but when I was a little filly, I was painfully shy..."

Katie put a front leg around her, giving her a hug. Fluttershy smiled and hugged back. Katie smiled gently and let her go just before the hug would get awkward or too long.

Fluttershy then let go once they ended their hug. "You shouldn't worry too much..." she then advised. "It could make you sick."

Katie had a sense of deja vu when she had told Cherry that once. She smiled and gave a soft nod. "You're right." she smiled.

"Are you going to be okay?" Fluttershy asked, softly as always, but she sounded even softer now.

"Yeah... Stay close though? I feel better around you." she says. That went about Cherry too, but out of the other ponies she felt closest to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled. "Sure... Just not too close now."

Katie gave a nod and turned to go back inside. She gestured for Fluttershy to go first though. Fluttershy nodded and went ahead. Katie followed the Pegasus and looked calmer now too.


	4. Cottage Sweet Cottage

The ponies who were inside were chuckling to a joke that Pinkie had told them. Rarity glanced over smiling at Fluttershy and Katie. Katie timidly, but warmly smiled back.

"You going to be okay?" Fluttershy asked Katie gently before she walked closer to their table.

"Yes." Katie replied softly.

"Okay..." Fluttershy then continued on and led her back to the table.

"And then I said 'Oatmeal, are you crazy?'." Pinkie got to another punchline, she then turned to see Fluttershy and Katie coming back and she smiled to them.

Katie smiled back softly. She sat down again after Fluttershy did. The Mane group continued to have their treats until they finished and were about to go their separate ways.

Katie left with Cherry and the group, walking next to her and Fluttershy. "So... What's going to happen now?" She asked quietly.

"Um, well, would you like to have a look around?" Cherry asked.

"I-If you want..." Fluttershy added.

Katie thought a minute and then nodded softly. "I'd like that." she says, smiling a bit more.

Cherry and Fluttershy then smiled. A look around Ponyville it was.

"Stay close." Fluttershy told her.

Katie nodded, and walked next to Fluttershy, but not close enough for anyone to be uncomfortable. Cherry and Fluttershy took turns pointing out places that they passed and occasionally gave a wave or greeting to the ponies they knew that happened to spot them. Katie nodded along, smiling. It was so pretty here.

* * *

There were two young earth fillies who were talking and one sounded cruder than the other, but thye gave polite smiles and waves to the mares.

Cherry was not buying it. "Hello, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." she forced herself to say.

Katie looked over too. She kept quiet so not to sound rude by her voice being too quiet at first.

"Girls..." Fluttershy nodded to them and kept going with Cherry and Katie.

The earth fillies waved them off, then looked to Katie's flank and then looked to each other.

"Who ever heard of a grown mare with a blank flank?" the filly with a silver tiara on her head whispered to her friend with glasses.

Katie felt their gaze and then realised and blushed slightly.

"I don't like those girls too much..." Cherry mumbled.

"Oh, Cherry, I'm sure they mean well..." Fluttershy shrugged.

Katie looked at her best friend and new friend. Everything was going well so far so good. Katie gave a gentle sigh. She wondered what she would have to do to get a cutie mark. There was then a sudden rumbling which made Fluttershy back up and squeak slightly.

Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh, boy..." She knew what was coming.

Katie pulled Fluttershy close in surprise, and to protect the youngest one. She would've grabbed Cherry, but she didn't seem scared. The rumbling continued until a puff of black smoke appeared and there came a strange mutant creature that Cherry had never seen before.

"Oh, it's so good to be a friend instead of a foe!" the creature smiled and came to the pegasus mare. "Oh, hello, Fluttershy..."

"H-H-Hello..." Fluttershy gave a greeting.

"Oh, Cherry, you're here too?" the creature sounded delighted. "What a small world!"

"It's a small world after all." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Katie giggled at that. She couldn't help it.

"Oh, and who is this we have here?" the creature smiled to Katie, leaning over to her and took out a magnifying glass with a Sherlock Holmes hat and a pipe that did not emit smoke, but bubbles. "A new friend?"

"This is my friend Katie from back home," Cherry explained. "Katie, this is Discord, he's the lord of chaos, really close to Fluttershy, and a pain in the butt on occasion."

"Cherry..." Fluttershy whispered about that last bit.

Katie blushed, moving her head back to put a bit of distance, but held out a hoof.

"Well, hello there..." Discord smiled and shook his paw in her hoof.

"Hi." Katie said quietly.

"Charmed, I'm sure..." Discord bowed to the new alicorn in town.

"We were just showing Katie around." Fluttershy told the draconequus.

"Oh, do you like it here?" Discord asked Katie. "It's no inter-dimension, but it is nice, isn't it?"

"It's quite nice." Katie smiled slightly.

"I hope you enjoy your stay..." Discoed pinched her cheek with a chuckle.

Katie winced slightly, but tried to keep her smile. "Th-Thank you." she manages to say.

"Okay, that's enough," Cherry came between Katie and Discord. "We gotta get going."

"We do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, don't you remember?" Cherry grinned nervously. "You were gonna show Katie your animal friends!"

Katie carefully rubbed her cheek. She nodded, knowing best to play along. "It was... A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Discord." she says.

"Oh, please, you can just call me 'Discord'," the draconequus insisted. "Nice to meet you as well, Katie..." he then gave a small glance at her, not just noticing she was an alicorn, but she had a blank flank. "Well... Ta-Ta for now!" he then waved and disappeared with a smoke cloud.

"Just be thankful he's not dangerous anymore..." Fluttershy said to Cherry.

"He's lucky." Cherry scoffed.

Katie blinked slowly, then shook her head clear. "He was... Interesting." she says softly.

"I think that's what everpony can say about Discord." Fluttershy smiled.

Katie smiled, relieved that that word wasn't offensive, as she had meant no offence.

"Anything positive..." Cherry smirked.

Fluttershy gave her a look for that.

Cherry saw that and looked down shyly. "I'm sorry."

Katie gave them both a hug. Fluttershy gave a peaceful smile while Cherry gave a half smile.

Katie then let them go. "Shall we continue on?" She asked quietly.

"Of course..." Fluttershy smiled and took the lead.

"As long as there aren't anymore surprises..." Cherry agreed.

Katie nodded, following the two.

* * *

Cherry and Fluttershy continued on as they passed more pony folk.

"Oh, that reminds me," Cherry spoke up. "Is Dr. Hooves in town?"

"I haven't seen him, sorry, Cherry." Fluttershy replied.

"That's okay..." Cherry shrugged.

Katie tilted her head. Could it be he was a Time-Pony? She shrugged and continued to follow them, looking around as she did.

* * *

They passed the school and there was the school teacher mare herself.

"Good day, Cheerilee." Fluttershy greeted.

"Yes, hello." Cherry also greeted.

Katie glanced over and bobbed her head politely.

The earth mare waved to them as she went about business.

Soon, they ended the tour and Fluttershy had brought them to a woodsy cottage.

"This is my home." Fluttershy informed Katie.

Katie looked at the cottage and smiled. "It's lovely." she said sincerely.

"Why thank you..." Fluttershy smiled. "I have to feed my animals now, would you like to come inside?"

"Yes, please." Katie said, softly and happily.

Cherry gave a small smile as always. Fluttershy led the way into her cottage. Katie followed in, her eyes wide with wonder. Fluttershy opened the door.

* * *

So far, the only visible creature was a white bunny who appeared to be meditating. Cherry gave a quiet look to the bunny, she did not like him most of the time.

Katie looked at the bunny. She gave a quiet gasp. "So cute~" she quietly cooed.

"Angel Bunny, we have a guest." Fluttershy told her bunny.

The bunny looked annoyed that he was disturbed, but looked curiously to Katie.

Katie smiled gently. "Hi, there." she greeted quietly.

Angel came up to Katie and seemed to examine her, he then finished and gave a bow, when he bent his head, his ears lowered with his head. Katie did a horse equivalent of a curtsy in return. Both because the bunny was cute in bowing and that she knew how horses did that anyway. Fluttershy gave a small smile to this. Angel Bunny seemed to smirk at that, but he then hopped off.

"Exuse me." Fluttershy said, going to the kitchen to feed her bunny.

Katie giggled. "Silly bunny." she smiled.

"Don't let looks fool you..." Cherry muttered.

Katie looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"He can be a bit of a spoiled brat, trust me." Cherry told Katie.

"Oh..." Katie says simply. She offered a smile to her best friend/sister.

Cherry gave her traditional small smirk back.

"Is there any history I should know, so I don't happen to make a mess when talking with others?" She asked softly.

"Well, you should know about Luna and Celestia as long as you're here, very important figure heads." Cherry said.

Fluttershy came back from feeding her animals. "Oh, yes, they're very important in our world, Katie."

Katie jolted in surprise at Fluttershy's sudden arrival back inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." Fluttershy was worried she had scared Katie.

Katie took a breath. "I-It's okay." she breathed softly.

"Did you tell her about Luna and Celestia?" Fluttershy whispered.

"I was just about, maybe one of us could talk about Luna and the other Celestia?" Cherry suggested.

Katie looked at them both, waiting patiently.

"Well, Celestia is a famed alicorn princess," Cherry explained. "She's most known for being a mentor for Twilight, usually she, or the others write letters to her after they learn a lesson about friendship."

Katie nodded to show she was following along.

"She was the one who gave me access here to whenever I want." Cherry then whispered to Katie and showed her medallion.

"Oh." Katie nodded.

"You'd like her." Cherry smiled.

"Princess Luna is Celestia's sister," Fluttershy then said. "Many call her 'The Princess of the Night'."

Katie smiled and then turned her attention to Fluttershy. She gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Did you tell her about... Erm... The beginning?" Fluttershy asked.

"Um, should I?" Cherry smiled nervously.

Fluttershy looked to her, then came to Katie and told her about Celestia and Luna's origins of how they ruled together until something horrifying and mighty overtook Luna. Katie listened with wide eyes. She found it unfair that Luna had been deemed lesser and that they had ignored her so much she turned evil. She was also upset about Luna being banished because of it all.

"Is she okay?" Fluttershy whispered about Katie's reaction.

Cherry looked to her friend/sister. "Um... Kat?"

Katie blinked, her face schooling into something that was more calm. "Yes?" She asked, looking at her.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Fluttershy gave a relieved smile with a hoof to her chest. "I thought maybe you were having a panic attack or something."

"No." Katie assured softly and pulled them both into another hug.

Fluttershy gave a small, reassuring smile, while Cherry looked worried in her eyes. Katie gave them both a soft smile. Fluttershy smiled back, but Cherry kept her smirk, she never really smiled fully unless something had earned it, but it was gentle for Katie.


	5. Enter the Discord

Later that evening, Katie was sitting outside, having a little time to think over everything that happened that day. She looked up at the moon, dwelling on the thought that if she could, she would help Luna. Cherry was staring at a randomly planted flower and leaned in, chomping onto it and chewing it and swallowed it to see if it would taste any good.

Katie gave a small soft sigh, she looked at Cherry. "I'm going to the bridge a little while, okay?" She asked softly, not wanting to leave her, but needing some time alone to think more.

"Um... Okay..." Cherry said before coughing slightly from the flower she just ate. "Guess I'll see you around then."

Katie gave her a hug and a small smile before walking off down to the bridge that one had to cross to get to Fluttershy's house, or back to Equestria, depending on how you looked at it. There were only a few ponies out as it was late at night. There was a gray pegasus mare with golden mane with bubbles on her flank and appeared to have ditzy eyes who passed Katie and held out a muffin in her hoof, offering it to Katie.

"Oh... Thank you." Katie smiled at the mare. She took it so not to be rude.

The pegasus mare giggled and hugged her with a wing and then randomly galloped away. Katie smiled and shook her head. Unexpected, but it was nice. She took a bite of the muffin and smiled. Suddenly, a familiar tail came over her shoulder and wrapped around the muffin before it flew in the air suddenly.

Katie blinked and then scowled. "Give it back!" She exclaimed, but not too loudly.

The tail flung up to show Discord on a cloud and he caught the muffin in his mouth, eating it himself. "Well, hello there, my little pony..." he chuckled to the new alicorn in town.

Katie grumbled and flew up to him. "That was given to me." she tells him. Her blue eyes narrowed a little... No one got away with stealing her food without at least a scolding.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on it, it had my name on it," Discord said before he conjured up an X-Ray and put it over his stomach to show the muffin in his belly and he made the grains on top spell out his name. "See?"

Katie scoffed. "She gave it to me." she huffed. She didn't seem to phased over his tricks right then, probably because of him just stealing her cake.

Discord looked to Katie, then conjured up a new muffin for her and carried it in his paw. "Oh... Grow up, you can have this one."

Katie pouted slightly. Now she felt bad for telling him off. She glanced at it warily though, after all, he was tricky.

Discord held out the muffin to her nose. "Smells good, huh?"

Katie instinctively took a smell of the muffin. It did smell good.

Discord smiled and nodded, urging her to eat it as he put his paw and claw together. "Yes, go ahead, eat it."

Katie gave a quiet thanks and took a bite out of it. It smelled too good to not at least try some. Discord grinned wider until she ate it. Katie slowly ate it, neatly. A worm who seemed to had been bitten in half wiggled in the muffin's crest. Katie looked at the worm and turned green, dropping the muffin.

Discord laughed out loud, falling back on the cloud and shook. "Oh, man, you should have seen your face!" he said between laughs before laughing out loud again. "Oh, my goodness, that's so good... I'll have to remember that one!"

Katie landed, looking nauseous. She scowled a bit and turned away, ready to walk away.

Discord laughed, then saw Katie leaving. "Oh, come now, it's not a _real_ worm, I'm not that evil..." he then picked up the baked good and took out the warm, shaking it in his claw tips. "See? It's a gummy worm!"

Katie turned to look at him. "It wasn't very nice." she sighed softly. She then sat down on the bridge again, looking up at the moon.

Discord kept laughing, then eventually stopped. He then teleported off the cloud and came next to Katie. "So... What's on your mind?"

"Heard an interesting story... Though I kind of want to bring Princess Luna back..." She says softly.

"The Princess of the Night?" Discord gasped as if he were frightened. "Oh, no!" he then laughed again and smiled, then drooped his mouth. "Oh, you're serious."

Katie nodded. "It was unfair how she was banished for wanting to get others to like the night, I mean, I know she turned evil; but she most likely just snapped." she said softly. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, yes, being locked up can do that to people..." Discord sounded sympathetic.

Katie gave a nod. She glanced at him but didn't mention how yes he should have been punished for causing so much Chaos, but not locked in a statue.

"You wanna help her?" Discord smirked to Katie.

Katie nodded. "I don't know how to though." she says softly, her ears lowering a little.

"Maybe if you had some help..." Discord came to her side, wrapping his paw around her and gently poking her nose with his claw tip.

Katie blinked and turned her head to look up at him. "You'd help?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, that depends if you think I'm big and bad or not..." Discord said, making an angel halo appear above his head with his paw and claw together. "I can be a good citizen..." he then skid on the bridge floor in a black leather jacket with sunglasses over his eyes. "But sometimes, I can be a little bad to the bone!"

Katie looked at him, her face still one of surprise but there was also curiosity and a little bit of amusement at how he was doing all the actions. There was also a glimmer of anger, though Katie didn't feel it simmering deep inside. Discord then appeared normally to let her think about it.

"As you say you're both, but I can tell you have strong enough power to help free Luna," she said softly. She then glanced away a moment. "I just don't have any items to repay you with." she said softly.

"Oh, it won't be much..." Discord pinched her cheeks. "Just think of it as a way to pay back a new friend!"

Katie looked up at him, trying not to wince at the cheek pinching. Discord grinned to her. Katie offered a timid smile back.

"Just think it over... I have to do some housework, be back in a bit." Discord said before disappearing.

Katie rubbed her cheeks. She sat down and gazed distractedly at the moon while thinking though.


	6. Lost in the Everfree Forest

Cherry sighed as she wandered around Ponyville and passed the Carousal Boutique as the door opened to reveal Rarity who looked like she wanted a model for her newest design. "I know Katie said she wanted to be alone, but I'm worried..."

"Why?" Rarity asked then gasped. "Wait! You can tell me and model my design for me!" She said, pulling Cherry into the shop.

"Rarity, I don't have time for this." Cherry frowned after she let out a strangled yelp.

Rarity merely gave a pout. "I'll listen and offer advice, but I need a model." she says.

Cherry sighed. "Very well..."

Rarity smiled and gave the dress to Cherry. She then showed her to a changing room.

Cherry sighed, she decided to just grin and bear it, knowing there was no way to stop Rarity when it came to fashion, she then went to get changed. "So, Rarity, how's Sweetie Belle and the girls?" she made conversation.

"Fine from what I know." Rarity smiled. She had yet to hear of Apple Bloom and the other fillies trying to get their cutie marks in a dangerous way.

"Feels like ages that they haven't gotten those marks of theirs..." Cherry chuckled nervously.

"I know they will when the time is right." She said. She checked over the design on paper and waited for Cherry to come back out so she could see.

Cherry adjusted the skirt a little and came out from the changing panel.

Rarity looked over when she came out. "Hmm..." She hummed, coming over and circling her to check it out. "It doesn't feel too heavy, does it?" She asked.

"I'm worried I'll trip..." Cherry said, gesturing to her hing legs and the skirt nearly covered her hooves.

Rarity grabbed some pins and came back and carefully pinned it up so it became easier not to step on the front of the skirt. Cherry flinched slightly at the pins, she couldn't help it, but she did relax so they could help the skirt up. Soon the skirt was pinned and Rarity checked it over. She then got Cherry to take it off and put it carefully aside, going to hear out Cherry's worry. Cherry got herself comfortable again once she was out of the dress.

"So, why were you worried about Katie being alone?" Rarity asked, sitting down at her table with Cherry.

"She wanted to be alone," Cherry explained. "Fluttershy and I showed her around town... Then Discord showed up, and then-"

Rarity continued to listen, going to hear the whole story before giving advice.

"I know she's not mad, but I get worried when we separate..." Cherry said then. "She just acted funny after we told her about Celestia and Luna."

"Is that it?" Rarity asks, meaning it in the way of asking if there was anymore Cherry needed to add.

"That's all I can remember..." Cherry tried to think about in her best recollection. "I told her about Celestia and Fluttershy told her about Luna..."

Rarity gave a thought. She realized there wasn't too much wrong with the story of Celestia, and Katie seemed a bit sensitive, in the good way though. "Maybe it was something about Luna, I'm sure she'll be back when she gets her head around it." she said gently.

"I suppose..." Cherry winced.

Rarity smiled gently.

"I've known her a long time..." Cherry smiled. "Well... Not as long as certain other friends, but... You know... Like, even though we all knew Twilight a short time, it feels like we've known her forever."

Rarity nodded and smiled.

"She's always been like a sister to me..." Cherry continued.

Rarity smiled. "That's nice." she said.

Cherry smiled softly back.

* * *

Katie thought that maybe it was best Discord helped, she just didn't have anything she could repay him with. She glanced at Fluttershy's house and then at the water. Fluttershy was singing a soft tune as she was doing housework. Katie couldn't help the quiet giggle. It seemed both Fluttershy and Discord liked doing housework.

Fluttershy was unaware of Katie as she continued to clean. Katie smiled softly and then started to walk off to find Cherry. Katie continued on her way to look for Cherry. She looked down though, only looking up to check her bearings. In a flash of light in a corner, there came a light brown stallion with dark brown bushy mane with blue eyes with a hat, a suit without pants, and an hourglass cutie mark.

Katie didn't notice him until she bumped into him. She squeaked and stumbled back. "S-Sorry!" She gasped.

"Are you all right, my dear?" the stallion asked, concerned over her.

"Y-Yes!" She stuttered, her face turning pink. Then rather than making a fool out of herself and feeling bad enough as it was she ran, not paying attention with where she was going.

"Wait, where are you off to!?" the stallion called, then got worried. "Oh, my goodness..."

* * *

Katie didn't pay attention as she ran. Luckily she didn't bump into anyone, but when she stopped, she didn't know where she was. She appeared to had ended up in the Everfree forest. The only thing heard was the wind blowing and distant owl hoots. Katie shivered. She hoped there wasn't a Slenderpony. She looked around, and wondered which way to go.

There was a strange creature that clucked and appeared to be a chicken, but seemed to have a dragon tail and scales. Katie looked at it and blinked. Maybe if she stayed still and didn't make a fuss, it wouldn't attack. The dragon chicken kept pecking the ground, seeming to be looking for food. Katie moved slowly and stealthily, giving the thing a wide berth. The chicken seemed distracted, but looked up and flailed its feathers, glaring at her with its glowing red eyes as it looked like Katie was now donefor. Katie squeaked. Uh-oh! She started to move around it, keeping an eye on it though. The chicken clucked, glaring at Katie as it seemed that her hooves were slowly being turned to stone and petrify her body into a statue very slowly.

Katie whimpered as she couldn't move easy. "Help..." She whimpers.

The chicken continued to stare at her, but then looked panicked as a familiar draconequus came down and wore sunglasses and glared back at the creature.

"Begone!" Discord commanded.

The chicken dragon ran off like a coward and went behind the bushes. Discord smirked, then turned to see Katie was still being turned to stone, but the draconequus snapped his fingers and the stone formation stopped instantly.

Katie looked at Discord, her eyes slightly damp due to her fear from before. They were wide though. "D-Discord?" She asks, a bit surprised, but thankful.

"You're welcome..." Discord smiled smugly. "See? I can be a friend!"

"Th-Thank you," she says softly. "I-I'd probably hug you to thank you... B-But I'm a little stuck." she said with a nervous giggle.

"Oh, so you are..." Discord noticed, then snapped again to dissolve the stoning. "You should know better than to cross a cockatrice."

Katie gave him the kind of promised hug, trembling. "I-I've never c-come across one... I-I was trying to sn-sneak past." she stuttered.

"Well, now you know..." Discord smiled to Katie. "Well, I guess i'll be off if you no longer need me..." he then took out an umbrella, turning into a Mary Poppins outfit and was about to fly off.

"W-Wait!" Katie exclaimed, then blushed slightly. "I-I've thought about it... Please help me bring back Luna! J-Just tell me what you want i-in return and I'll... Try my best." she says.

Discord seemed to smile evilly behind her back, but then gave a genuine look of curiosity and turned to Katie. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I-I want you to help me bring back Luna... And i-if you will... Tell me what you want in return and... I'll try my best to g-get it or d-do it." she says.

"Oh, you would do that for little old me?" Discord smiled charmingly.

Katie nodded.

"Oh, I guess I can't have any objection to that..." Discord smirked. "Let me get back with you on that, okay?"

Katie nodded again. "A-And one last thing... Could you help me get back into town, please?" She asked softly.

"Of course my dear, any particular spot?" Disocrd asked.

"I-If you have any inkling where Cherry is, that would be good." she said softly.

"Ah, I see, you want me to take you to her." Discord smiled.

"Please." Katie smiled.

"Okay, hold onto your mane, little filly, you're in for a bumpy ride!" Discord chuckled before accessing a teleportation spell.

Katie blinked as she watched him do the spell. Discord told her to relax and blew colorful and glittering dust in his clutches onto her and took her out of the EverFree Forest and end up where Cherry was. Katie closed her eyes from the glittery dust.

* * *

Suddenly, she appeared in the air before squashing on top of Cherry.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Cherry muffled underneath of Katie.

Katie got off her. "S-Sorry." she mumbles, blinking until her eyes cleared.

Cherry grunted and stretched her body out, giving a small glare to Katie. "And just where have you been?"

"I went to find you, bumped into someone, got lost and ended up in the woods... A weird chicken thing did something and I arrived here." Katie said softly, bashfully.

"A weird chicken thing...?" Cherry repeated the last bit, then her eyes widened. "Katie, please tell me you did not encounter a cockatrice!"

Katie shrugged. "I didn't know it's name." she said softly.

"Katie, I shouldn't have left you alone..." Cherry could only blame herself right now.

"It's not your fault." Katie said and hugged Cherry.

Even Rarity joined the hug.

"I left you alone..." Cherry sounded emotional. "You could've been turned to stone and no one could've helped you!"

"Calm down, I'm alright, see?" Katie soothed.

Cherry wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay... It's okay..." she then started to yawn. "Oh... Excuse me..."

Katie giggled quietly. "It's okay, I'm tired too." she said softly.

"Do both have a place to sleep?" Rarity asked.

"Twilight has a guest room now, I usually stay there with the others..." Cherry smiled in reassurance.

Katie wasn't sure where she was gonna stay if there was not enough room at Twilight's.

"Come on, Katie, let's get you to bed." Cherry smiled.

Katie gave a little yawn and nodded.

"Good night, Rarity." Cherry said before leaving the Botique with Katie.

"Good night." Katie smiled.

Rarity waved. "See you tomorrow for dress sizing~" she says.

Cherry hid a shudder, but gave a polite smile as she and Katie were now on their way to see Twilight. Katie waved and walked with Cherry. She stuck close to her best friend/sister.


	7. Princess Sleepover

Cherry led the way to Twilight's, hopefully the violet mare wouldn't be asleep already or at least they could get in through the door. Luckily, they didn't have to go too far. Katie hid a yawn so not to be rude. Cherry got to Twilight's place and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

Spike opened the door then grinned. "Hiya, Cherry." he grinned. He then looked curiously at Katie.

Katie gave a smile, sheepish at the look.

"Hey, Spike, could we-" Cherry was about to ask, then realized that Katie had not yet met the dragon. "Oh, Katie, this is Spike."

"Hi," Spike smiled. Then after she replied he looked at Cherry. "What were you going to say?" He asked.

Katie smiled a little better. "Hi, Spike." she says.

"We'd like to stay for the night, please." Cherry requested.

Spike nodded and let them in. "Come in." he said.

Katie quietly thanked the dragon when she entered. Cherry walked in and looked around. Katie looked around a little too. Twilight was doing last minute checks before bed, she allowed her horn to levitate some papers she was looking over. Spike went to let Twilight know Cherry and Katie were there.

"Hope ya like books..." Cherry said.

Katie nodded. "Yes, I like books." she smiled.

"Cherry and a mare called Katie are here." Spike informed the violet alicorn.

"Oh, good, I was hoping they'd stop by." Twilight smiled.

Katie followed beside, but just one step behind Cherry. Spike looked at the door as they entered.

* * *

Cherry came over and bowed royally. "Hello, Twilight..."

Twilight giggled. "Cherry, you know you don't need to be formal with me."

Cherry then stood back up and smirked. "Katie and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Of course..." Twilight then went to fetch the guest bed.

Spike looked at Cherry. "Is Katie royalty of your world?" He asks in a whisper, seeing she was an alicorn.

Katie smiled thankfully to Twilight.

"Oh, um... She comes from a royal family..." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

Twilight smiled back to Katie as she made up the bed for Katie and Cherry.

Spike nodded. "So she is then." he kind of assumed.

"Oh, yes, then..." Cherry chuckled. "Don't worry though, she's not a snob."

Spike smiled.

"Thank you, Twilight." Katie said softly.

"Of course, Katie." Twilight said, then used her horn to levitate pillows onto the bed now.

Katie watched with fascination. "How does that work?" She asked softly, about the magic. She wondered if all ponies could do it or just special ones.

"Hmm?" Twilight asked. "How does what work?"

"Your magic... Do all ponies have magic or is it special ones?" She asked softly.

"Oh..." Twilight smiled with a small giggle. "Only if you have a horn. So like Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Cherry, or Fluttershy couldn't have magic."

"Oh, okay." Katie smiled, she had merely been curious.

"It's pretty handy when you don't have... Uhh... Those things..." Twilight smiled sheepishly.

Katie giggled.

Twilight held out a pillow to Katie. "Think that'll be comfy enough?"

Katie gave it a soft squeeze, then nodded. "Yes." she smiled.

"Okay, could you tell Cherry the bed is ready then?" Twilight asked once she put the pillow in position.

"Okay." Katie smiled, trotting off to go tell Cherry.

Twilight smiled as she pulled back the blanket so they could climb into the bed and get some rest.

* * *

"Uhh... Eat anything good lately?" Cherry asked Spike as she made conversation as Twilight was making up the bed.

"I had some cake today." Spike shrugged.

"Uhh... Nice..." Cherry shrugged, she did like Spike, but she wasn't as close with him as she was with the ponies.

Spike grinned. Cherry was then telling Spike about how the others who usually come with her to Equestria couldn't make it and thought it would be nice if Katie came instead.

"Cherry, the bed's ready." Katie says as they finished talking.

Spike smiled at Katie.

Cherry looked back. "Oh, thanks, Katie."

Katie smiled and waited to lead the way back.

Cherry happily followed before yawning as her eyes felt heavy. "Night, Spike."

"Night, Cherry, night, Katie." he says.

"Good night." Katie smiled.

"Have a good night, girls." Twilight said to Cherry and Katie.

"You too, Twilight." Katie smiled. She hid a yawn.

"Let us know if you need anything." Twilight said as she went to the door-frame.

Katie nodded and actually hugged the other alicorn before she left. Twilight hugged back and then went off with Spike to their own beds for the night. Katie went to bed too, unaware that while she slept something would appear that wasn't meant to yet.

"Night, Kat..." Cherry said mumbling as she looked very exhausted from the day they had together.

"Night, Cherry." Katie replied quietly, taking one last look at the moon before her eyes closed for the night.

Cherry seemed to had already fallen asleep she buried her face against the pillow and visiting her dream world.


	8. Breakfast at Twilight's

The next morning, after a slightly restless night, Katie stood up and stretched. Her flank was slightly sore though she didn't know why. She turned her head to look and gasped at the mark she had on it. It was a crescent moon with thorns wrapped around it and black roses. Cherry was still sleeping and hugged her pillow as she weakly snored.

"Nee-bear, wake up." Katie said softly shaking Cherry's shoulder.

Cherry lowly groaned and squeezed her eyes, then turned over with a small yawn before stretching to wake herself up.

"I... I think I got my cutie mark somehow." Katie said quietly.

"What?" Cherry rubbed her eyes before putting her glasses on. "Your cutie mark?"

Katie nodded and showed her. "Yeah..." She said.

"All right, let's see..." Cherry took a closer look and her jaw dropped. "You do have a cutie mark..." she then said in surprise realization.

Katie pouted. "I told you," she huffed. She then gave a soft sigh. "Sorry for snapping..." She said quietly. "I-Is it meant to be sore?" Her voice was quiet and unsure at this question.

"I actually don't know..." Cherry replied honestly. "I didn't think getting one would hurt."

"Who do you think would know best about Cutie Marks?" She asked softly.

"Um, anypony else who has one?" Cherry smiled sheepishly since she was not from this world after all.

Katie nodded. She thought about maybe asking Twilight then.

Cherry stretched more to wake herself up more and had a small yawn. "I had another dream about Las Vegas... I wonder if we could visit Las Pegasus..."

Katie shrugged, but then gasped. "Oh, I have a stallion I need to apologize to..." She said.

"Brown maned, with a hourglass on his flank." she said, remembering those two things mostly.

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry said softly. "Dr. Whooves."

Katie blinked. "Pony version of the Doctor?" She asks, curiously.

"Huh, guess I never thought of him like that..." Cherry shrugged, but still looked a little emotional.

Katie giggled a little. "Anyway, let's go get breakfast before we do anything." she said.

"Okay..." Cherry agreed, going with her.

Katie smiled as they walked.

* * *

It was a very beautiful morning so far. Twilight was putting her books away while Spike prepared breakfast. Katie smiled, though a slight feeling of annoyance at the sun filtered through her mind. Spike muttered the ingredients under his breath ad he worked.

Twilight turned her head. "Oh, good morning!"

"Hey, Twi," Cherry said before letting out another yawn. "Oh, excuse me..."

"Morning." Katie says softly.

"Sleep well?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty good..." Cherry smiled peacefully.

"A little rough, but okay, thank you," Katie said quietly. "U-Um, I have a question..." She then added.

"Hm?" Twilight looked concerned.

"Do... Do Cutie Marks hurt at first when you get them?" She asked softly.

"Not really," Twilight smiled, not realizing the reason Katie had asked that. "It's such a wonderful feeling because you find out the pony you are destined to be! Why would it hurt?"

"Oh..." Katie said softly. Maybe it was just hurting because she maybe bashed the area in her sleep? She blushed slightly. "I... Kind of woke up with my Cutie Mark." she says.

"You did!?" Twilight smiled in excitement for her.

Katie blushed deeper and nodded. She showed Twilight. "It's a bit sore, but I could've bashed the area in my sleep." she says.

"Ooh, probably..." Twilight winced. "I'm a little clumsy myself sometimes..."

"Sometimes." Cherry echoed with a giggle.

Twilight glanced at her, but smiled back to Katie. Katie giggled. Spike came in, carrying the food he had made.

"Oh, wow, this looks awesome sauce!" Cherry looked hungry right away.

Katie smiled a little, it did look good.

"Well, come over and get some." Spike says.

Cherry, Twilight, and Katie joined at the table to have their breakfast. Spike ate with them too.

The morning meal went well so far.

"So Cherry, how did you sleep?" Twilight asked.

"I dreamt about Las Vegas again." Cherry said.

Twilight raised a brow. "Las Vegas?" she then asked and thought about it. "That's your world's Las Pegasus, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'd love to go." Cherry beamed.

"Never been to Las Vegas myself." Katie mused.

"Hmm..." Twilght hummed, then looked to the dragon. "Spike, do you think we could make reservations for visiting Las Pegasus?"

"I think so, want me to do that, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I thought it'd be nice." Twilight smiled.

Spike nodded. "How many for?" He asked.

"Um..." Twilight thought about that, then looked to Cherry. "You wanna go with just Katie, or maybe we could all go?"

Cherry shrugged. "Um, whatever's easier."

"I'll get it for nine." Spike shrugs. After all, bigger groups were easier.

Katie smiled gently. "Don't forget, Rarity wants us for dress sizing." she reminded Cherry.

Cherry slowly shut her eyes, remembering that. "Right..."

Katie giggled. She then looked out of the nearest window, smiling.

"That's not too much, is it?" Cherry asked.

"Nah." Spike smiled.

"Sounds great..." Cherry smiled as she started to eat, now excited about the trip to go to Las Pegasus.

Twilight ate up, but couldn't help but notice that Katie looked distant. Spike grinned. Katie blinked slowly and turned her head to see who was looking at her, blushing as she realized Twilight caught her spacing out.

"You okay there?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry... Kind of spaced out." Katie says, with a nervous giggle.

Twilight looked at her, then went back to eating. "Hmm..."

Cherry put her hoof up to Spike, but she then put it down once she realized it was kind of pointless. Katie started to eat too.

"So, what're you gonna do today, Twilight?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm... I'll have to check my checklist." Twilight said.

"Is the first thing on the list to write a checklist?" Cherry couldn't help but joke.

Twilight gave her a look, but rolled her eyes with a friendly smile. "Very funny."

Katie giggled softly.

Twilight then levitated her schedule for the day with a quill to check off things she had already done. "Lemme see..."

Katie finished her breakfast and then zoned out again.

Cherry ate more, but she stopped once she had enough and patted her stomach. "Nice one, Spike..." she said, then wiped her mouth.

"Glad you enjoyed it." he smiled. He then glanced at Katie curiously, had she enjoyed? She must have as her plate was empty.

Cherry reached for a napkin and wiped her mouth.

Twilight put the list down for now. "You'll have to go to Rarity's without me, tell her I said hi though."

"If I must..." Cherry sighed, she never exactly hated Rarity, it's just that they were nearly exact opposites, Rarity was obsessed with boys and fashion while Cherry liked her distance and wasn't really the fashion type.

"Say hi for me too." Spike said, then blushed slightly.

Katie looked at them then.

"No problem, Spike." Cherry hid a smirk.

Spike grinned, though embarrassed.

"You full, Katie?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you... It was delicious, Spike." she smiled.

Twilight smiled. Cherry waited a moment until Katie was all set so she could let her food digest. Not her mother's cooking, but still oh-so good. Spike smiled and took the dishes away. Katie smiled. She was ready for anything. But maybe they should see Doctor Whooves first so she could apologize.

"You okay, Cherry?" Twilight asked.

"Just gotta let the food digest first." Cherry replied calmly.

Katie smiled. Once the food digested, Cherry and Katie moved outside and bid adieu to Twilight and Spike. Spike waved. Twilight waved too and went back inside with Spike.

Katie waved back before they set off. "Can we go find Doctor Whooves? I'd really like to apologize to him before we do anything else." she requested softly.

"Dr. Whooves?" Cherry asked. "Umm... Okay, I think I remember Derpy telling me where he lived around here once..."

Katie smiled, waiting for Cherry to figure out.

Cherry tried her own way, after a little while, she saw more familiar places and went a little quicker now. "Okay, this is the right way." she said once she remembered for sure now.

* * *

Katie followed her. There was a unicorn mare with cream fur and a bright ginger mane. Her eyes were hazel and she was sweeping up in front of Doctor Whooves' lab. She was using her magic to levitate bits of rubbish and debris into a garbage pail.

"Um... Excuse me?" Cherry called, she actually didn't know this pony.

"Yes?" The mare asked, having a slight Scottish accent.

"Is the doctor in?" Cherry asked. "We'd like to speak with him."

"I think he's inside... Don't know when he goes off all places with no warning." the mare said. She let the girls follow her in though.

Katie looked around as they walked.

"Thank you..." Cherry said as she followed the mare.

"Doctor!" The mare shouted. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Space Blossom..." She then tells the two, quieter. Her Cutie Mark was a star, but also had an apple in it.

Katie nodded.

"Hello, Space Blossom." Cherry smiled.

"I'll be down in a moment!" the doctor called.

"You have visitors!" The mare shouted back. She then smiled at the two. "Nice to meet you...?" She trails off, not knowing their names.

"Katie" Katie introduced herself quietly.

"Cherry." Cherry added.

"Pleasure." she smiled. She then told them to wait there before she went to fetch the Doctor.

Katie couldn't help, but quietly giggle at the sounds of struggle. Cherry giggled too.


	9. Tea and Fudge with the Doctor

The doctor groaned, but eventually got out. "Oh, Star Blossom, you are impossible sometimes..." he mumbled to his mare assistant.

"Space Blossom... And you have guests, so you can't be rude." Space Blossom huffed.

Katie managed to straighten her face, blushing slightly as she recalled how she had bumped into him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." the stallion said once he got himself to look presentable. "Sorry..."

Cherry noticed the blush and looked curious. Space Blossom followed him out.

"I-I'm sorry too by the way." Katie nervously blurts out.

"For what?" Dr. Whooves asked, already forgetting.

Cherry hid behind Katie slightly.

"For bumping into you last night and running off." Katie said quietly.

Space Blossom snorted and jibed at the Doctor, but in a friendly way. "You actually repelled a mare off." she teased.

"Oh, um..." Dr. Whooves chuckled bashfully both from Katie's apology and Space Blossom's remark. "That's quite all right... You seemed to be in a rush."

Katie gave a tiny smile. "I had a lot on my mind, but that doesn't excuse me for not even apologizing when I first bumped into you" she says.

Space Blossom giggled and playfully nudged him.

Dr. Whooves glanced at Space Blossom and rolled his eyes, but smiled to Katie. "It's all right, I promise... Now, what can I do for you today?"

Katie gave a smile. "Oh, I just wanted to apologize." she tells him with a small giggle.

Space Blossom went to make drinks.

Dr. Whooves smiled, then saw someone behind Katie. "Cherry, is that you?"

Cherry poked her head out and gave a small wave.

"Hello, Cherry, are you well?" Dr. Whooves asked.

Cherry sighed. "I guess so..."

Katie looked between them. Space Blossom chuckled.

"Won't you come in?" Dr. Whooves invited.

"Oh, thank you." Katie smiled. She let Cherry enter first though.

Cherry nodded and came in with a small sigh.

"You're not still mad, are you?" Dr. Whooves asked her quietly. "I gave you a chance..."

"I know..." Cherry said quietly back. "Now I regret it..."

Katie looked confused. Space Blossom hummed as she made the drinks.

"I gave you a shot, and you hurt me..." Dr. Whooves reminded her.

"Please, don't let that hang over my head..." Cherry got emotional all of the sudden.

"We'll drop it for now..." Dr. Whooves said to her sharply, then smiled to keep up appearances with Katie.

Katie actually hugged them both. They both looked like they needed one. Space Blossom floated the tray over. Cherry and the doctor then smiled back at her. Katie offered them small smiles.

"Come in and sit down." Space Blossom smiled.

"Oh, do come in." the doctor added.

Cherry sighed, but she agreed. Katie came in with her. Space set out places for everypony there.

"Nice place..." Cherry said flatly.

"Why thank you... It's been tidied up since you last came here." Dr. Whooves chuckled to put her in a better mood.

Katie looked in wonder at all the gadgets and gizmos as she looked around. Space chuckled quietly.

"What're we having?" Cherry asked about the treats to welcome them.

"Tea, and I made some of my famous fudge." Space smiled.

Katie was amazed by the place.

"Have some." Dr. Whooves encouraged as he took his cup.

Cherry decided to take some tea to be polite. Katie took some tea too, nibbling on some of the fudge. Dr. Whooves sipped the tea peacefully. Katie smiled happily. Somehow this place full of science made her happy, it was calm but kind of chaotic too with more than one thing going on.

Space sat next to Cherry. "Do you think your friend would like a tour?" She wonders.

"Yeah, I suppose that'd be good... She's... From out of town." Cherry agreed.

Space nodded.

"After tea and fudge, we should have a go around." Dr. Whooves proposed.

Cherry also agreed.

Katie's eyes lit up with a smile. "Really?" She asked, kind of excited, but still quiet.

"That is, if you would like." Dr. Whooves said to Katie.

"Yes, please." she smiled.

Space rolled her eyes, but smiled. With that, they continued their complimentary snacks and would move on once all was settled. Cherry stared out the window as she sighed and thought about the other folks with their special someponies. Katie finished her fudge with a smile. Space looked at Cherry. Dr. Whooves continued to sip his tea until it was all gone, he ate little fudge though. Cherry fluttered her lips as she seemed to be more distracted than Katie did at breakfast with Twilght and Spike. Where Doctor Whooves drank more tea than fudge, Katie seemed to almost compliment him by not drinking a lot of tea, but having more fudge. Dr. Whooves actually chuckled to that. Katie glanced at him and couldn't help but blush at being chuckled at.

"Hey, are you okay?" Space asked Cherry quietly.

Cherry flinched slightly, then looked back to the mare. "Um... I-I'm okay, Ms. Blossom, thank you..."

"Doctor, you go on with the tour." Space says. She thought maybe Cherry would feel better after having a one-on-one chat with an older mare.

Dr. Whooves looked to Space Blossom. "Well, if you insist, you going to be okay, Cherry?"

"I'll be fine." Cherry shut her eyes while hanging her head.

Dr. Whooves frowned to that, but he respected the girl's wishes. "Very well, come along then, Katie."

Katie cast a worried glance at Cherry, but went with the Doctor.

* * *

"Welcome to my home, I just love having guests." Dr. Whooves said as he led Katie around.

"This place looks awesome." Katie smiled.

"Thank you, my dear," Dr. Whooves smiled. "Science and time have always been my passion."

Katie smiled. "Good passions... Time can be confusing, but that's not always bad." she said.

Dr. Whooves agreed and pointed out key points. Katie nodded, and took everything in.

Space moved closer and put a front leg around Cherry in a hug. "Come on, you can tell me the truth." she says softly.

"What truth?" Cherry asked. "I wouldn't lie to somepony I really care about..."

"You're thinking deeply over something, that you seem to be troubled over." she says.

Cherry wiped her eyes as tears seemed to sting under her sockets as they escaped her eyes. "I had him once, and I let him get away, he could've been the one!" she said through choked sobs.

Space pulled her into a firmer, but still gentle hug. "You'll know when you find the one... And I believe that time will be coming before you think." she says softly.

Cherry sniffled and wiped one eye with her hoof. "You think so?"

Space used her magic to bring a soft cloth over and dabbed at Cherry's eyes to get rid of the tears. "Yes." she smiled.

Cherry shut her eyes as she sniffled and tried to soothe her painful tears. "But what if I never have that feeling again?"

"You will." Space assured softly.

"I dunno..." Cherry folded her hooves and took a deep, shaky breath to make herself feel better. "I just feel like giving up and forgetting about love sometimes... Maybe I'm better off on my own..."

"Never give up on love, young one..." She says. She gave a soft smile, something burning deep in her eyes that hinted of knowledge of what could happen.

"Thank you, Space Blossom..." Cherry said softly then.

Space Blossom smiled. "Now... Try a bit of fudge." she says.

"What kind is it?" Cherry asked.

"The plain vanilla kind." Space smiled.

Cherry looked at the fudge, she only really liked her mother's since it was just how she liked it, so she took the piece and ate a not too big, but also not too little bite and tested it, then chewed slowly, but faster once she liked the taste. "Mmm!"

Space poured them some more tea. She was happy her fudge was liked. Cherry still sniffled a little, but she looked much better than she did before. Space floated the tea closer to Cherry. Cherry looked up and supposed tea might also help, so she accepted the cup. Space Blossom sipped her own tea.

Cherry cleared her throat and sipped more tea, then took a deep breath. "Thanks again..." she said, more clear and less choked up now.

Space Blossom nodded softly. Cherry looked out the window again, only this time, daydreamed about who her special somepony might be, just wondering who, where, and when her destiny would become. Space smiled softly.

Cherry then looked to Space Blossom. "Thanks for your help... I think I feel a little bit better."

Space smiled. "Just remember, there is somepony out there for you." she says.

"I suppose..." Cherry said softly.

Space smiled.

* * *

Katie seemed to gravitate closer to Doctor Whooves, not intentionally and not fully conscious of it. Her mind at the moment was distracted by the house and what he was saying. Dr. Whooves didn't seem to notice, he only paused to take short breaks and ask if there were any questions so far.

"Not so far, Doctor." Katie smiled.

"Very well then, just let me know." Dr. Whooves gave a nod.

Katie smiled, then had an idea. "Oh, I have one question... Th-They're throwing a G-Gala... Would y-you like to c-come?" She asks, turning her face to look up at him.

"To the Gala?" Dr. Whooves's eyes widened, he was surprised, but not in a bad way, he blushed though. "I-I've never really gone with somepony before..."

"I've... Never been to one before..." Katie admitted quietly. Her eyes widened when she realized how close she had unknowingly got to him.

"It's much better with a date..." Dr. Whooves supposed.

Katie smiled sheepishly and blushed going to move a step back. "Especially i-if they're h-holding one to welcome a new person to Ponyville." she said.

Dr. Whooves looked to her with a small, confident smile.

"So?" She asked softly, averting her gaze nervously as her nerves got the better of her over his possible expressions.

"Katie, would you like to be my date at this new gala affair?" Dr. Whooves asked.

Katie looked up and her eyes widened. "Yes." she said softly both surprised and shy.

Dr. Whooves gave a soft look. "I feel honored... And... Well..." he then thought about how Cherry was feeling. "I'd love to..." he said, distantly at first. "But..."

Katie blinked and the pangs of rejection ran through her. She didn't know why it felt quite strong though. "I-It's okay then... Y-you don't have to... But you can still come." she said softly and then started to return as the tour had just about finished.

"Let me think about it, okay?" Dr. Whooves smiled apologetically.

Katie quietly nodded, and soon they were back in the room with Space Blossom and Cherry.

Dr. Whooves then walked out first with a smile. "And that concludes our tour, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Cherry took a small stretch.

"Yes, thank you." Katie said softly, offering a tiny smile.

* * *

Space stood up. Cherry looked over to the two once they returned.

"Come again real soon." Dr. Whooves then playfully chuckled at the last thing he said as a joke, not kicking them out.

Katie walked over to Cherry. Cherry looked to Katie and looked curious at Katie's sudden downer demeanor.

"Did anything happen?" Space whispered to Doctor Whooves, wondering why the mare's excitement wasn't there.

"Well, we had our tour, she invited me to the gala, but... I was worried Cherry might feel singled out, especially after..." Dr. Whooves explained quietly.

"Oh..." Space Blossom says softly.

Katie offered a small smile. "Shall we go ahead to Rarity's?" She asked quietly. She glanced, not able to help but hear that he told Space.

"Might as well get this over with..." Cherry said softly.

"I'd love to go with Katie to the gala, but... Cherry might feel singled out..." Dr. Whooves said softly. "Katie seems like a lovely mare though."

Katie nodded. She said her goodbyes to the others and dashed outside to wait for Cherry. Cherry took a deep breath and gave her goodbyes as well and went out with Katie to see Rarity. Katie looked up at Cherry she she came out.

Space saw this and sighed, hitting him lightly on the head with her hoof. Dr. Whooves sighed, he knew he did something wrong. He was a brilliant pony, but he had trouble in the woman department.

"Next time, you don't reject her..." Space said, though not harshly.

"I-I told her I'd think about it!" Dr. Whooves insisted.

"You used the word 'but' like you would when making an excuse, right?" She asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean..." Dr. Whooves looked anxious, he didn't want to admit she was right, he felt like a fool enough already.

Space pulled the slightly clueless stallion into a soft, friendly hug. "A girl would think you were rejecting her." she informs him.

"Oh..." Dr. Whooves grew bashful. "Well... I was just worried if we agreed on it, Cherry would be mad at me again..."

Space sighed softly.

"I-I can fix this!" Dr. Whooves insisted. "I'm the doctor!" he then proclaimed rather childishly.

"Try it, Space-pony." Space Blossom smiled.

Dr. Whooves sighed. "Why did I say I would think about it right to her face?" he muttered, feeling stupid for that answer.


	10. Lunch Break

Cherry led the way back to Rarity's in case Katie forgot. "So, how was the tour?"

"I-It was okay... I-I think I made a fool of myself... Again." Katie said softly.

"Hm?" Cherry glanced, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"I-I asked him to the Gala... A-And he said h-he'd think about it... But he was making an excuse..." She says softly.

"Oh, I see..." Cherry said flatly then. "You obviously like him... If you wanna go to the Gala with him, that's fine, never mind me who probably won't have a date!"

Katie blinked and looked at her with wide eyes. Her mouth opened to speak.

Cherry then realized that sounded like a bullying queen bee kind of thing to say. "Oh, Kat, I'm so sorry... I wasn't thinking..."

"N-No, it's fine... H-He was making an excuse anyway..." Katie says quietly.

"Aw, Kat, don't cry." Cherry frowned.

Katie glanced away to the side, hiding her face behind the fringe of her mane. She swiped at her eyes quickly while making it seem she was pushing her mane back straight, out of her face. Her chest gave a soft throb and it felt a bit cold. Cherry felt something wrong, but she just decided to keep moving forward so they could meet Rarity.

Katie continued on after Cherry. She didn't feel as excited anymore, but shrugged it off. They passed more friendly pony and nodded to them to each one they passed. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo were going another way with the other little fillies and colts to their school. Cherry hid a small smirk about young chilren going in to learn, then came to Carousal Boutique.

* * *

After the day of Rarity sizing them up and planning designs, Katie had blank eyes, though her face showed emotions. She smiled, though it was smaller than before. Her gaze often fell out of the window. Cherry tried her very best not to complain through the sizing and regulations, but she gave a forced smile to thank Rarity, then looked toned down once they finished business with the shop/home of the unicorn fashionista.

Rarity had decided to take them out for lunch inviting Fluttershy to come if she wanted. She was slightly worried for them both but decided to just keep an eye on them. Katie was looking absently through the window, her thoughts swirling around her head. A strange but almost hypnotic voice kept her thoughts going to the thought of bringing Luna back, and to bad things that had happened, but 'soothed' her too.

Cherry hummed the gala song as she looked around, trying to keep her mind off things and think of what many ponies declared as the best night ever. She then looked over to Katie, she blushed, biting her lip and her ears drooped slightly, but came to Katie's side. "A-A-Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Katie hummed, turning her gaze from the window. "Oh.. Yes, I'm okay," she said her voice soft. She offered a tiny smile. "Are you?" She asked quietly.

"I'll be okay..." Cherry said softly. "Look, if you like the Doctor, it's okay... I-I understand... I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I'm sure I can have fun on my own... Lots of ponies go alone at the gala.

"He... Mustn't have really wanted to go with me..." Katie said softly. "And I'm probably just silly for having asked him when we only just met..." She then said in a quieter voice. "Plus... I wouldn't want to hurt my Nee-bear." she added.

Cherry wished there was something she could do, but she didn't know what to do or react in this social situation. "Um... There there... It's okay..."

Katie gave her a hug. She then pulled away and seemed to shake her head clear.

Rarity came over. "Ready for lunch?" She asked, smiling.

Cherry looked over. "Erm... Yes... Well, I am..." she said, then looked to her closest friend. "Want lunch?"

"Sure." Katie smiled softly. She then blinked as both she and Cherry had scarves floated around their necks, with their Cutie Marks on.

"Lets go then." Rarity smiled, hoping they liked her little gifts.

Cherry looked at the scarf in surprise. "Oh... Heheh, thank you..." she said before they went along.

"Thank you." Katie agreed softly. She followed them to the cafe where Rarity was taking them for lunch.

Rarity smiled happily. Fluttershy came into town then, she then spotted them and after waving to them, she joined them. Cherry got the scarf in a comfortable placement and continued to walk.

"Hello, Fluttershy." Rarity smiled.

Katie offered a tiny soft smile to the yellow and pink pony.

"Good afternoon..." Fluttershy nodded. "Oh, Cherry, Katie, you have such lovely scarves."

"They're from Rarity." Cherry said.

"I have one for everyone, but I'll give them when you come in for your sizings." Rarity smiled.

Katie gave a small blush, but found her thoughts wandering, though she didn't ignore any of them.

"Of course..." Fluttershy gave a nod. "They must feel so cozy and warm."

Rarity hoped they did anyway.

Katie nodded. "Yes, they do." she informed.

"I'm not a scarf fan, but I love it." Cherry agreed.

Fluttershy smiled in approval. Rarity looked even happier, continuing on to get lunch. Katie walked along too. Cherry's stomach weakly growled, which made her sheepishly chuckle.

"Is anypony else coming?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Rarity offered a giggle and then replied in the negative to Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded back in response. Rarity took them to the cafe and sat down. Katie absently took the seat opposite by the window. Cherry sat down after Katie and Fluttershy.

"Order what you like." Rarity smiled.

Katie gave a soft nod. "Thank you." she says, planning to just have a drink.

"I'm curious of the daffodil sandwich," Cherry added. "I'll have that with some hay fries."

"I'll just have some water, Discord gave me a feast last night to surprise me." Fluttershy added.

"I'll have a water too." Katie says softly. Her Cutie Mark warmed at the mention of him, but it quickly went back to normal.

Rarity nodded.

"If I'm hungry, if it's okay, maybe I'll have some of your fries?" Fluttershy suggested to Cherry.

"That should be fine, I don't always eat all my fries right away..." Cherry agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat, Katie?" Rarity asked.

"No, thank you." Katie says quietly.

Fluttershy looked concerned, then looked to Cherry. "Did something happen?"

"She was fine a little while ago when we saw Dr. Whooves..." Cherry said softly as she clicked her frontal hooves together, as a way of twiddling her thumbs as a human. "She asked him to the gala and he said he'd think about it."

Katie's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked out of the window, more of sadness than anger. "He rejected me." she says.

"Now, Katie, he said he'd think about it!" Cherry reminded.

Katie's ears flattened a little. Tears pooled a little at the corner of her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I just..." Cherry said, then sighed, feeling like she was useless in her attempts to cheer Katie up.

"Hey..." Fluttershy cooed. "Katie, don't cry, it's okay..."

"It's not your fault... I'm just being silly again..." Katie whispered. She wiped her eyes.

Cherry wasn't sure what else to say, she kept opening her mouth, but words would not come out, so she just kept quiet and waited for their lunches to come. Fluttershy wished there was something that could cheer them up and maybe take their minds off of the gala. At least, for a little while.

Rarity bit her lip a moment. "Oh! Did you hear Twilight's taking us to Las Pegasus?!" She asked.

"What?" Fluttershy asked, surprised, but in a good way as she had a smile.

"I actually asked about that..." Cherry said then with a small smile. "Is that official now?"

Rarity nodded. "Spikey sent out messages." she smiled.

Katie blinked her eyes clear and then looked over.

"Oh, well, that'll be fun..." Fluttershy said, then looked to Katie. "Won't it?"

"Yes." Katie agreed softly.

"When are we going?" Cherry was very excited.

"Tonight." Rarity smiled.

"Oh, my goodness..." Cherry felt starstruck, then took a deep breath.

"Oh, I hope we can go to a magic show..." Fluttershy smiled. "There's those two stallions, they're so funny with what they do... Um... What are their names again?"

"Pen and Stellar?" Rarity says.

Katie blinked slowly.

Cherry hid a giggle at that, then cleared her throat. "Interesting."

"That's it!" Fluttershy said then. "Oh, I'm sure you'll like them, they're so funny."

Rarity nodded. Katie gave a quiet hum. She absently nibbled on a strand of her mane, not hungry, just thinking. Cherry was curious, though she felt like she had a very good idea and feeling that she would like those magician stallions. Fluttershy was still worried about Katie.

Soon their stuff was ordered, eaten and drunk. Rarity thought of something. "Who wants to go shopping for some accessories for tonight?" She asked.

Katie blinked. Maybe that would get her mind truly off things.

"Uhhh..." Cherry wasn't sure how to answer that. "I-I'll go if Katie goes."

"I'm sure I'll find something worthy for myself." Fluttershy added.

Rarity looked at Katie pleadingly.

Katie blinked. "O-Okay." she says, blushing with the attention on her.

"I'm sure that'll get your mind off things." Cherry whispered to Katie. "And then, Las Pegasus."

Rarity looked happy.

Katie nodded slowly. "Mm-hmm." she hummed.

Fluttershy smiled, she liked where this was going. Cherry was still excited, but tried to keep it inside and tone it down.

* * *

The rest of the day was passed with getting the accessories and then getting ready for that evening, to go to Las Pegasus. Cherry still kept trying to keep her cool about this thing, mostly because Katie was unhappy after they had met Dr. Whooves. There was one obvious thing though, Pinkie Pie was literally bouncing off the walls about going and hoped to bring the party out of her destiny and constant cheerfulness and goofiness.

Katie had brought a hairpiece and a necklace. She watched Pinkie bouncing around with a blank gaze, but slight smile. Cherry clicked her mane back and pulled it into a low ponytail and wore a red heart necklace.

"Calm down, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash chuckled to the pink earth pony.

"Oh, I can't help it!" Pinkie kept bouncing. "This is gonna be better than the birthday party I gave Pound and Pumpkin when they were born!"

Katie still watched.

Applejack chuckled. "Y'all did throw a good party." she agreed.

Rarity giggled softly. Spike was talking to Rarity with a small blush. Pinkie giggled once she stopped bouncing, at least for now.

"Well, hopefully we can go soon then..." Fluttershy smiled softly.

"We just have to wait for Twilight and Cherry to finish." Spike informed.

Applejack smiled.

"Oooohhh!" Pinkie Pie was in anticipation. "Please hurry!"

Cherry came out then with a small smile that was more visible than her other ones.

"Now for Twilight..." Pinkie Pie said, then looked agitated. "Aw, come on!"

"Lookin' good, Cherry." Applejack grinned.

Rarity nodded, agreeing. Cherry smiled bashfully.

"I like the necklace." Fluttershy said.

"I picked that blindly, there was a black spade, but I thought this would be better." Cherry said then.

Pinkie nodded to Cherry, then looked to the door as she waited for Twilight to 'magically appear' from it so they could hit the road. Katie smiled at bit at Cherry, then found herself looking as the moon was slowly rising. Applejack dangled an apple cake in front of Pinkie to playfully distract her.

Pinkie's eyes widened. "Where'd the cake come from?" she asked, then grinned as she came for the cake.

"Come along, Twilight, don't wanna keep everypony waiting." Fluttershy gently called.

"I'm almost done, I promise!" Twilight called.

Applejack pulled it a little away so Pinkie would follow it.

"Heeeey!" Pinkie chased after the apple cake.

Cherry hid a giggle, finding this rather amusing. Applejack would let her get close enough to almost touch it then move it away again. But just before Twilight came out she let Pinkie catch it. Rarity giggled quietly. Pinkie was luckily distracted by it long enough for the violet alicorn to come out.

* * *

Just like that, Twilight came out with her mane styled differently for the evening and had a smile for her friends. Applejack and Rarity both looked and smiled back. Katie smiled a small smile too.

"Twilight!" Pinkie cheered.

"Guess you're ready to go then." Rainbow Dash said with a chuckle.

"Sorry that took a little longer," Twilight smiled softly. "Now then... Shall we go?"

"Yes." Rarity smiled, quite excited but keeping calm.

Applejack nodded. "Yup." she agreed.

Katie stood up, nodding once.

Rainbow Dash took a small stretch. "Let's saddle up then."

"All right, everpony, let's go have a nice night out." Twilight said once they were all set.


	11. Viva Las Pegasus

The group, including Spike, went to Las Pegasus. Katie blinked as she looked around when they arrived. It was an amazing sight, of course from the anticipation, Pinkie was the first one of them to gallop into it. There were shining lights and big city ponies who were walking along as they chattered about exciting events.

"Whoa..." Cherry said as she looked around and absentmindedly walked as she turned her head at all corners, just finding more amazing and disgusting feats as far as the eye could see. "This place is amazing..."

"Hey, Pinkie, don't run off on ya own!" Applejack called, galloping after her.

Rarity rolled her eyes, but smiled. Katie bit her lip and looked down slightly. It was so big.

"I'm just exploring!" Pinkie called as she went far ahead.

Twilight shook her head, but had a smile.

"Stay close, it might be easy to get lost." Fluttershy said.

Katie nodded softly. "Okay..." She said quietly.

"Cherry, please watch where you're going," Fluttershy warned. "You don't wanna knock somepony down, do you?"

"Aw, relax, I'll be totally fi-" Cherry said before she actually did bump into somepony, knocking them both down and her glasses even fell on the walkway.

"Cherry!" Twilight gasped in concern.

Katie blinked and looked up. The pony sat up and blinked. He then stood up and floated Cherry's glasses back onto her face, and her to a stand.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." Cherry got nervous and shaky then. "I was just-" she then looked to the pony who helped her glasses back on as she was back on all fours. "I..."

The pony offered a smile, his hazel eyes kind. He scratched the back of his head. Applejack walked back, pulling Pinkie by her tail, but not hurting her.

"Whoop!" Pinkie squeaked, pouting that she was pulled. "Aww..."

"We'll get chance to explore later, but we need to stick together for now." Applejack tells Pinkie.

Pinkie sighed. "Yes, Applejack..."

Rainbow Dash chuckled to this.

Applejack helped her up and hugged her. "Good pony." she grinned.

Pinkie smiled and hugged back. Applejack chuckled.

Cherry smiled sheepishly. "I-I-I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going..."

The pony merely shook his head, smiling. He wasn't going to talk as he was in his normal magician mode and didn't want to ruin the illusion.

Cherry chuckled nervously, then extended her right hoof. "Well, I'm Cherry."

The pony shook her hoof and then, with a slight blush, pointed up to a nearby sign, announcing his act.

"Huh...?" Cherry asked before looking up. "Come tonight and see Pen and Stellar..." she read aloud, then looked back and away softly, then realized. "Wait... You're Stellar..." she then realized.

Fluttershy came over. "You okay, Cherry?"

"Fine... Just... You know..." Cherry smiled bashfully.

Stellar nodded, he smiled kindly. Katie watched her best friend/sister, she glanced away a moment though distracted.

Cherry still looked a little sheepish. "So... Umm... Where's your partner?" she then asked, curiously.

Fluttershy sensed something, so she backed up a little and came to the others.

Stellar looked at the building they were going to do their act in. He then bowed slightly while pointing at the building, asking if she wanted to come along.

"Y-You want me to come in?" Cherry asked softly, blushing. "W-W-Would I be allowed?"

Stellar nodded, smiling again.

"Uhh... Okay..." Cherry smiled sheepishly. "Such a gentlem-Colt..." she then came closer to him, a little nervously as she felt weak in her hind legs.

Stellar led her, going to get her the best seat to make up for the bumping into her. Cherry smiled thankfully and followed the gray unicorn stallion, she felt very special and exclusive to be apart of this experience. Stellar smiled. Cherry looked around, but remembered what happened last time, so she just kept her eyes forward this time.

* * *

"What a lovely visit..." Twilight smiled. "We should've visited a long time ago.

"Yes." Rarity agreed with Twilight with a smile.

Katie bit her lip.

"This is totally awesome!" Rainbow Dash beamed.

Rarity giggled quietly.

"Shall we explore?" Fluttershy invited Katie.

"Um... Sure." Katie said softly, and stuck close to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gave a soothing smile and walked with Katie to another way while everypony else would go their own way until the show and perhaps, meet up together to watch together. Katie glanced at the stallion and her friend and then walked faster. Her heart strangely felt colder again, but she tried to 'shake it off'. Fluttershy noticed the quicker pace, so she tried to keep up.

Katie realized she was going a little too fast and slowed down. She couldn't make them lost. "Sorry..." She apologized softly.

"It's okay... You must be anxious to look around..." Fluttershy said.

Katie shrugged. She didn't want to lie but didn't want to sound heartless or mean when she wasn't. "So... What would you like to do?" She asked her friend.

"Why, care for my animals of course..." Fluttershy smiled. "I usually like to read some stories, I'm not as much of a book lover as Twillight, but I do love curling up with a good book..."

There was a sign that had an eye staring at them and blinked. Katie smiled back slightly, then looked at the sign, a bit creeped out.

Fluttershy was about to say something, then saw the sign. "Discord!"

The sign disappeared and the draconequus poofed up. "Surprise!"

Katie seemed to relax slightly. She looked a little relieved.

"Discord, what are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to check upon things..." Discord smirked as he took out a magnifying glass to look like a detective. "Can't a friend check on other friends, hmm?"

Katie looked at him. "You can." she says quietly, almost warily.

"Ah, Katie," Discord smiled to her. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm... Fine." she said after a small pause between words.

"Oh, good, I was worried about you..." Discord smirked. "Say, where is that friend of yours, Cherry?"

"She was with us a little bit ago, but she left with somepony..." Fluttershy said then.

"Good..." Discord smiled rather evilly, then cleared his throat. "Erm, I mean, that's good of her!"

Katie looked aside but down at the ground. "She went off with one of the celebrities and seemed happy... Not caring about how I feel right now." she muttered, her ears drooping and eyes narrowing. She wouldn't normally say this as she'd be happy for Cherry, but the voice in her mind and heart that was slowly turning cold, making her feel like this.

"Katie, that's not true, Cherry wouldn't do that..." Fluttershy said to Katie.

Discord came to Katie's side. "You poor thing... Just thrown out like trash, are we not? Too bad we can't be friends, otherwise, I'd cherish you everyday of our lives together."

Katie's eyes narrowed more, her jaw clenching. She then looked up at Discord as he said the last bit. "Why can't we be friends?" She wondered quietly, her voice low with anger but not with anger at him.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be interested..." Discord put his paw around her. "After all, I'm a bit of a jokester."

"Discord..." Fluttershy narrowed her eyes slightly. "What are you up to?"

"There's no harm in being a jokester." Katie says. The coldness seeped more, but still slowly.

"You said you wanted help to bring back Luna?" Discord whispered. "How about for you, I make that wish come true?"

'Yes~ He can help you~ just agree~' the voice told her. Katie looked at him and nodded softly.

Fluttershy didn't understand what was going on, but so far, she didn't like it one bit.

Discord grinned rather devilishly. "So, you agree to the terms and services then?" he then asked, jokingly, but also, very, very serious. "Just say the word and I can make anything possible for a fine filly like yourself."

"Yes." she agreed quietly.

"YES!" Discord cheered with a crazy laugh. "Yes, oh!" he then leaned in with a smile. "You've made a wise decision... Be back in a bit..." he then transported away temporarily.

"Katie, what did you just do?" Fluttershy asked.

Katie blinked and then looked at Fluttershy. She looked slightly confused with the theatrics, but spoke quietly. "Just sorted out to help one who needs it." she said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy looked a little nervous. "Seems like... You made an evil deal or something."

Katie had a brief smirk but it was gone before either realised it had been there. "Remember he said he was a jokester, he's going to help me help this pony." she smiled a small smile.

"Um... Okay.. Who is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just wait and see." Katie smiled softly, putting her front leg around Fluttershy in a brief hug.

Fluttershy was worried, but she smiled at the hug and smiled back to Katie.

"Now, what shall we go and look at?" She wonders.

"Hmm..." Fluttershy hummed. "I hear there's a statue here like they have in Manehattan."

Katie nodded. "Lead the way." she smiled.

Fluttershy smiled and led the way. Katie followed only half a stride behind her to know where to go.

Fluttershy saw a lot of ponies going into casinos, but she stopped once they came to this city's statue which was smaller than the one from Manehattan. "Smaller than I thought, but that only makes it cuter..." she then giggled in amusement.

Katie looked at it. Kind of cute, yes.

"Sorry, Katie, I thought it'd be bigger..." Fluttershy looked back.

"It's fine, it's cute." Katie smiled at her.

Fluttershy smiled as they explored the other sights that Las Pegasus had to offer.

* * *

There was a larger, lighter gray stallion who was backstage, he had curly dark mane and had round glasses that nearly looked like goggles and had blue-gray eyes. He was fumbling through a box of props to use for tonight's magic show for the lucky ponies going to attend tonight. Stellar came over with Cherry, going to introduce them before the show. He nudged his magic partner with a hoof.

"Whoa!" the stallion nearly fell in, then gave his partner a look before turning to see Cherry. "Oh, hello, there!"

"Um... Hi..." Cherry waved bashfully.

Stellar quietly sniggered at his partner nearly falling in. He trotted to stand next to Cherry giving her an encouraging nod.

"I guess you already know this, but my name is Pen and that's my partner Stellar, we are Pen and Stellar," the bigger stallion introduced. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Ch-Cherry..." Cherry gave her name. "I just... Wow... My first time in Las Pegasus and I'm already seeing stars..." she then laughed at her little lame joke, then gasped. "Am I going to be in trouble coming here?"

Pen gave a little chuckle. "You'll be fine as long as you were invited."

Stellar nodded, agreeing, and admitting he had invited her.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Cherry felt relieved now. "I was worried someone would kick me out..."

"Nah, you're fine..." Pen insisted. "I'm afraid though you can't come on stage with us for the show unless you're called as a volunteer for a trick though."

"I understand..." Cherry nodded to that.

"Something's missing..." Pen hummed, then walked off, leaving Cherry alone with his partner. "I'll be right back."

Stellar offered a slightly shy but bright smile. He magicked a note up. 'Would you like to be a volunteer?' It asked.

Cherry blinked at the note, then looked to it and smiled shyly. "Erm... If you wouldn't mind..."

Stellar nodded smiling. He found her slight shyness cute. 'I've heard there is a Gala soon... If it's not too forward of me... Would you like to join me?' The note read, and his cheeks had a faint blush. He had met plenty of ponies, but she was the nicest out of those he had met, other than Pen.

Cherry blushed herself and shuffled one of her hooves to the floor. "Um... If you wouldn't mind someone like me as your date... I-I'd love to..."

Stellar smiled happily. He asked what color dress she would be wearing.

"Um... A nice blue one..." Cherry said. "It's my favorite color, there'll be other shades with it."

Stellar nodded, he would get a tux to match. Cherry smiled bashfully, he was so nice and sweet to her, one of the things that usually attracted her to someone since she rarely met nice people, or in this case, ponies. She wanted to kiss him, but she kept her distance. Stellar looked down at her a soft look in his hazel eyes. Cherry smiled bashfully from his look and shyly looked away, unable to say anything else.

"Found it!" Pen broke their moment unintentionally once he got a deck of cards. "I knew something was missing!"

Stellar sent an annoyed glare at Pen. He then looked softer at Cherry. 'I'll take you to your seat.' he wrote to her, with a soft smile.

Pen added the deck to their prop box.

"Um... Thank you... I would like that..." Cherry smiled sheepishly to the offering.

Stellar nodded and led her to one of the best tables in the place. It had room for all her friends too, she they got there.

"Oh... Thank you!" Cherry beamed. "There's room for everypony too! You are so sweet..."

Stellar blushed, and though made a show of being embarrassed, smiled to show he was happy. Cherry looked at the seats and decided she could take one in the middle, also that way, she could be with all of her friends. She went to one seat that caught her eye the most and decided to try it out. It was squishy and cover. Perfect. Stellar walked off a moment, came back with a water for her, before he had to go off and prepare for the show.

"Oh... Thank you again..." Cherry smiled as she accepted the water. "Um... Break a hoof..." she said, wishing him luck.

Stellar grinned and trotted off, a slight spring to his step.

Pen had everything ready, then smirked to his partner. "Look at you!" he exclaimed playfully.

Stellar shrugged. Hey, he was happy he met a cute pony, and he couldn't help he liked her right away.

Pen chuckled. "Just remember to focus on our act..." he then used one hoof and ruffled up his mane.

Stellar huffed but nodded. He straightened out his mane.

* * *

Katie kept gazing at the moon, when she thought Fluttershy wasn't looking.

"T-Shirts?" a salespony offered.

"Um, perhaps..." Fluttershy smiled. "You have one in small?"

The salespony gave her a small shirt then. Katie looked at what shirts the pony was selling.

The salespony held out a shirt to show the Las Pegasus Neighvada sign that was a landmark to some. "T-Shirt?" he asked Katie.

Fluttershy took out a few coins, but would have more if Katie wanted one.

"Yes, please." she said softly. Her manners wouldn't be forgotten.

"What size?" the salespony asked.

"Large please." Katie said, it would have to fit her wings in too after all.

The salespony nodded and gave her a large shirt then.

"Thank you ever so much." Fluttershy paid for the shirts.

"Pleasure doing business with ya." the salespony nodded to them and went to others after they had their own shirts.

After Katie had put hers on, she gave Fluttershy a big hug.

Fluttershy giggled from the hug and hugged back. "So glad to see you're feeling better now, Katie."

Katie nodded softly. Fluttershy smiled as they kept walking side-by-side. This was truly a magical evening for all, even if it was a rather depressing morning for some. Soon they headed towards the place the show was in.


	12. A Night of Magic

Rarity was sitting next to Spike, looking happy. Spike kept glancing at her, blushing a bit. There was music being played to occupy the audience until the magicians would be ready for them. Twilight sat next to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. Fluttershy and Katie came together as Cherry was in the center.

Katie was glad there were two seats next to each other, she could sit next to her bestpony too. Cherry gave a smile to Katie and wiggled in her seat as she was anxious for the show to start. Katie offered a tiny smile back, not to be rude. The show started once everyone was settled. Cherry kept her eyes forward then, as did everypony else.

More music played, only more livelier and energetic to keep attention afloat until the curtains would draw back to show the magicians for everypony's entertainment tonight. The show went of mostly without a hitch Pen and Stellar wowed their audience and Cherry was chosen as a volunteer for a trick. Rarity spent time both watching the show and quietly talking to spike. Applejack managed to keep Pinkie in her seat. Katie daydreamed through most of the show, not Cherry's part though. Though her daydreams caused her heart to feel colder and dead inside. None of this showed outside though.

Cherry looked around and pointed to herself. Pen and Stellar nodded to her. Cherry had issues with climbing up stages, but she walked from the table to join them.

" **YAY, CHERRY!** " Pinkie squealed louder than anticipated.

Stellar joined in with the clapping of her 'braving the stage'. Katie flinched at the loudness. Cherry took a deep breath and joined them on stage and was standing between Pen and Stellar.

"What's your name, little lady?" Pen asked, as part of his stage consideration.

Cherry gave her name.

"Congratulations, Chery, you're going to be our victim tonight." Pen said, in a joking way, which made the audience laugh along with him.

Stellar grinned. Katie watched, her heart colder as she noticed the look on Stellar's face now and then. Pen was going to do an infamous ring trick which had Cherry close her eyes, but first, he asked Cherry to hold out her frontal hooves while he and Stellar would stroke their hooves gently on top to create an illusion for her but a cheap trick for the audience. Katie took a sip of her water.

Pen gave Cherry instruction while her eyes would be closed. Cherry took a deep breath and nodded, but cringed as Pen made it sound like there was going to be pain. Spike and Rarity were sitting closer together, watching with wide eyes. Pinkie grinned as she was very excited.

Twilight was really impressed so far. Pen seemed to ramble on and on and every once in a while, he made a lame joke that made everypony laugh. Cherry hid snickers to his jokes, but kept her eyes closed until the trick would be over.

Pen then finished the trick and showed that he now had the rings linked together and allowed Cherry to open her eyes when she was told that the rings were attached to her neck and arms. Katie continued to watch. Rarity giggled quietly.

"Ta-Da!" Pen announced as he ended the trick, then tried to undo the linked rings. "Whoops!"

Cherry put her hoof to her face, but giggled a little.

"Oh, no, now what's he gonna do?" Pinkie asked between laughs.

"Ah don't know, but it should be good." Applejack whispered.

"Aw, shoot!" Pen frowned in defeat, then kept trying to unlink rings. "I never did like this trick as a little colt! It was right up there with cleaning my room... Hey, Cherry, maybe there's a little magic in you?"

"Oh, I dunno, I-" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Why don't you try?" Pen smirked to her, holding the rings out to her.

Cherry doubted herself, but she did take the rings, however, when she did, they were separated right before their very eyes. "What the!?"

Stellar made a show of looking surprised and then between Pen and her and pretended to try and shoo off Pen as a joke. The audience laughed to this and clapped after the trick.

Cherry blushed a little with a small laugh herself. Stellar smiled and then took the rings and made sure she got down the stairs safely. Cherry was thankful for the help and gave a thankful nod as she joined her friends back at their table. Stellar nodded back, then returned to doing the rest of the show.

* * *

"That was so cool, Cherry." Applejack grinned.

Rarity nodded. "Oh, yes." she agreed.

Katie nodded, a tiny smile on her face though her eyes were blank.

"You were so great up there!" Pinkie beamed.

"I would've been too nervous to move or say anything." Fluttershy added.

"I'm impressed." Twilight agreed.

Cherry blushed as she soaked up their compliments. "Thanks, guys..."

Katie looked a bit.

"What did you think, Katie?" Cherry asked her closest friend.

"It was good." Katie said quietly, making her smile a bit bigger. The poisonous but soft voice in her mind whispered that it seemed Cherry was digging for a compliment.

Cherry smiled bashfully.

"Stellar seemed attached to you..." Twilight whispered.

"Oh, uh, we met before the show..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly.

Katie frowned once everyone's attention was off her, but schooled it into a distant look, just in case.

* * *

After the show, Stellar made his way over to their table. The Mane group was talking about what they liked about the show and shared fond memories of their favorite parts. Katie kept quiet. Applejack grinned. Stellar gently tapped Cherry's shoulder.

Cherry blinked with a small squeak, she then looked over and saw Stellar. "Oh... Hey, you..." she said with a blushing smile.

Stellar waved and magicked a note and flower over. **_'Hello, you did well in the show and I thought it would be nice if we met up just before the gala, so we could walk in together.'_** the note said.

Cherry's eyes danced to the writing and imagined that as he had requested it. "I-I-I would love that..." she said.

Fluttershy looked in concern to Katie. Katie sipped her water, and 'accidentally' almost smashed it as she set it down. She had to as she had almost dropped it. Fluttershy cupped her mouth, having saw that.

Katie blinked. "S-Sorry..." She muttered.

Fluttershy was really worried about Katie now. Katie murmured something about using the bathroom and went off. Twilight even looked to Katie and looked worried, wondering what the trouble was. Katie trotted fast to find a place to be alone at least a moment. Rarity looked worried too, as did Applejack.

* * *

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie even looked nervous. Katie ended up outside, moving to an area in shadow. Her ears were drooped, her eyes narrowed and she had tears in her eyes. She was breathing heavily, but managing to make it quiet enough so nopony would find her. Stellar smiled and then made sure the glass didn't fall. He made the flower go and rest in Cherry's mane, just behind her ear. Stellar smiled softly at Cherry.

"You must really care about me..." Cherry grew shy and bashful again.

Stellar blushed, but smiled and gave a nod.

"Wait, you mean, you...?" Cherry did a double take, was he serious?

Stellar blushed deeper, but nodded again.

"Eek!" Cherry squeaked, she didn't mean to, she cupped her mouth and gulped that down. "S-Sorry... Guess I got a little too excited."

Stellar gave a soft amused smile. He was still blushing, but that squeak was cute. He heard workers backstage and after showing a note saying he would be in touch and see her just before the gala. He then had to trot off to not get told off.

"Um, you know where to find me...!" Cherry weakly called. "I-I'll see you there..." she then bashfully smiled once he went off. "He'll remember..."

Pinkie sneaked up behind Cherry with a smirk.

Cherry turned with wide eyes. "Umm... What's up?"

"Nuthin' 'cept your heads in the clouds..." Pinkie giggled.

Applejack looked at Cherry. She had an amused smile. Cherry smiled shyly.

"I guess you had more fun than us." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Cherry giggled quietly.

"He gave you a mighty pretty flower." Applejack teased Cherry in a friendly way.

"Yeah... He did..." Cherry smiled goofily then since she was bashful.

Applejack grinned.

"Oh, Fluttershy, shall we be dears and go find Katie?" Rarity whispered.

Fluttershy agreed. "Let's."

"We'll be right back." Rarity smiled softly.

"Excuse us." Fluttershy added.

Twilight and Pinkie nodded to them. Rarity thought they should check the bathrooms first. Katie hid further in the shadows, sitting with her hooves in her mane in an almost crazy manner. Fluttershy remembered Katie saying that she had to use the bathroom, so she agreed.


	13. Not So Happy Trails

"Are you guys going to the gala together?" Twilight asked.

Cherry giggled nervously. "H-H-He s-s-said he'd see me there."

"Oooh~ you've gotta date~" Applejack smiled.

"You think so?" Cherry's eyes bugged slightly.

Applejack nodded. Twilight smiled. Pinkie giggled and gave Cherry a congratulatory hug.

Cherry smiled bashfully, then looked around. "Katie...?"

"She said she was going to the bathroom." Applejack informs Cherry.

"Oh... Okay..." Cherry said softly then.

"I'm sure she's fine." Twilight coaxed.

Applejack nodded. "Yeah." she smiled.

"Don't worry, she'll be back... Though she has been gone for a long time..." Pinkie said.

Rarity went and asked a stallion who came out of the male one, just in case Katie got confused. Katie looked up at the moon and in its 'cold light', she found herself calming just enough. Fluttershy kept a dafe distance. The stallion shook his head and walked off. Rarity thanked him and then took Fluttershy to check the mare's room.

* * *

Katie slowly stood back up. Fluttershy went first this time. Rarity looked worried, she hadn't been in the bathroom either.

"This isn't good..." Fluttershy's face paled slightly.

"What should we do?" Rarity wondered.

Katie slowly started to make her way back.

"Oh, you don't think you she got lost, do you?" Fluttershy trembled.

Rarity gave a nervous but trying to be positive look. "She probably needed some air." she suggests.

"I hope that's it..." Fluttershy got nervous.

Rarity then noticed her when she got back in. "Oh, there she is!" She gasped.

Katie looked around a moment, as if to get her bearings.

"Thank Celestia she's okay..." Fluttershy breathed in sweet relief.

Rarity pulled Fluttershy over with her. "Katie, you silly sausage, where did you go?" She asked.

"I needed some air..." Katie said quietly.

"You just disappeared from us, silly boots." Fluttershy added with a small coo.

Rarity pulled her into a hug.

"Forgive me." Katie said quietly, her ice blue eyes looking at the slightly smaller ponies.

"You're not sick, are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"No... I'm fine." she smiled, not as warmly as usual but not badly.

"Come along, everypony's leaving..." Fluttershy told her softly.

Katie nodded and followed the two.

Rarity glanced at her mane. "I'll sort your mane out when we get back." she murmured.

Fluttershy walked ahead with Rarity as she went to catch up.

* * *

Pen and Stellar came to the lobby for anyone who wanted to meet and greet them and maybe have souvenir photographs. Rarity giggled softly. Katie followed the two slowly. Twilight and Pinkie saw the three coming as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Cherry stood in line to meet the magicians.

Rarity smiled at Pinkie and Twilight. Katie straightened her T-shirt and sighed quietly. So far the only three, to her mind, acting as true friends that night were Discord, Fluttershy and Rarity.

Cherry wanted to talk with the two magicians too like every other fan, but she felt a little worried. "What if they think I'm bothering them? I already knocked one of them down..."

"I'm sure they won't mind..." Pinkie smiled. "They seem nicer this way than on stage."

"And don't forget, Stellar like likes ya." Applejack grinned.

Katie winced very slightly.

"That he does, that he does." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Guys..." Cherry blushed again.

'Don't worry, it'll all get better at the gala...' Discord's voice said in Katie's head.

Applejack chuckled. Katie blinked once, but gave a tiny nod. Cherry nervously waited for her turn as there were a few more ponies just ahead of her.

 ** _'Just relax...'_ ** Discord's voice told her. **_'Don't worry about anything else... I promise...'_**

Applejack glanced at Cherry. It was nice how she found somepony. Rarity smiled at Spike.

 _'Okay, Discord.'_ Katie agrees in her mind.

 ** _'Thatta girl...'_** Discord purred.

Katie gave a tiny smile.

* * *

"Next in line please!" Pen called.

The next mare left and now it was all on Cherry.

"Ooh, boy..." Cherry mumbled, shyly.

"Well, look who it is." Pen smiled to her. 'Did you enjoy the show?"

"Y-Yes, very much, thank you... Especially the seating..." Cherry smiled nervously.

Stellar put a front leg around her in a side hug. He smiled at her. Cherry blushed again and giggled. It was very surprising. The photographer snapped their picture then. Stellar smiled wider after the photograph was taken. The pony smiled once the picture was taken.

Cherry had a goofy smile, she was nervous, blessed, and amazed, so all of the expressions kind of mashed together. Stellar smiled, reminding her he would meet her just before the Gala to go with her.

"You behave yourself now." Pen playfully reminded Cherry.

Cherry chuckled bashfully, taking her souvenir photograph and waved to the two, going back to her friends. Stellar waved back.

* * *

Katie found she could actually think around the hurt right then, but not in the way she would normally. She had Discord as a friend, who was helping her out, and due to this, she could put up with what was happening as Discord understood how she felt.

"Hey, Katie, did you have a nice evening?" Twilight walked over to Katie.

"Yes, thank you." Katie said quietly, offering another not-as-warm-but-not-bad smile.

Twilight smiled.

Katie looked calmer and offered another of the smiles to Cherry. "Got a good photo?" She asked, with a slightly raised brow.

Cherry hiccuped slightly, but she smiled halfway. "Erm... Yes..."

"Good." Katie said.

"Let's get going then..." Cherry chuckled bashfully.

"Otherwise Pinkie'll beat us home." Rainbow Dash joked.

Applejack chuckled. Katie nodded.

"Come alone, Spike..." Twilight called, then looked around for her dragon friend. "Uh, Spike?"

"Where's Rarity?" Fluttershy wondered then.

Applejack looked around then. "I dunno." she says.

Katie joined the others in looking. And by the time they found them, they saw that both were kissing, with slight blushes.

"Spi-" Twilight called as if looking for a lost dog, then stopped with a small smile once she saw the white unicorn and purple dragon in embrace.

Applejack blinked but smiled. Katie saw the kissing and, glad she was more towards the back of the group, her face went colder. Once they realized they had been joined from the group the two broke apart, blushing but smiling.

"We didn't see you guys there" Spike said.

"H-Have you been there long?" Rarity asked, smiling embarrassed. She still had Spike close to her though.

"Oh... Long enough..." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

 ** _'It's okay...'_** Discord cooed in Katie's head. **_'This will all be over soon...'_**

Cherry let out a small yawn and gave a stretch.

 _'Soon...'_ Katie agreed in her mind.

Rarity blushed deeper, but still smiled.

"Lets head home, seems Cherry's tired-er than the rest of us." Applejack gently teased.

Cherry gave Applejack a look, even though sleepy, but kept a small smirk.

"Aww, but I wanna stay out longerrrr..." Pinkie pouted like a child.

"Come on, Pinkie, we can have fun another time at home." Twilight coaxed.

"Aww... Okay..." Pinkie brightened up slightly.


End file.
